Blinded by Lightning
by DrarryLover4Ever
Summary: Harry and Draco are auror partners and roommates. Harry gets caught in the middle of a lightning storm and nearly loses his eyesight. Draco is tasked with helping him recover. Feelings emerge, but do they both feel the same about each other?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Another new story! I started working on this over the summer, but couldn't quite get it going so it festered for awhile and then it developed into a story. It's evolved even as I've written it so hopefully you will all enjoy it! Right now it's at about seven chapters and anticipate maybe 10 at most. Enjoy!**

 **Summary:** **Harry and Draco are auror partners and roommates for camaraderie. On a particularly stormy day, Harry goes to fix the roof on a shed to protect Draco's potions equipment. Unfortunately, the storm decides to unleash some lightning and Harry is caught in the middle of it. Draco brings him inside and finds that Harry can't see. Draco ends up being the one taking care of him as he recovers. Feelings change, but are they both interested?**

Harry stared out the backdoor at the shed roof that was flapping in the wind. Rain was pouring down and the clouds looked ominous. He had tried several times to magically secure the roof, but it wasn't working. He figured that the rain was interfering with the spells. The shed roof was making quite the racket and he was surprisingly concerned about the contents that were in the shed getting ruined. His roommate was sleeping upstairs and Harry knew that if his stuff got ruined, he would be insufferable for the foreseeable future. He sighed and rubbed at his face. He never could remember why he had chosen to live with Draco Malfoy of all people, but he was surprisingly a decent roommate and kept to himself most of the time. They were reluctant partners in the potions division of the aurors. He still wasn't sure how he ended up in that department either.

"Will you cease that horrible racket, please?" came the person who Harry was just thinking about.

"I already tried several sticking charms and they aren't working," Harry replied.

Draco stepped up next to him and looked out at the shed in horror as Harry knew he would. "Oh, Salazar! My equipment!" he cried.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Why don't you go out there and fix it?" he suggested in a slightly annoyed tone.

Draco turned his horrified expression to Harry and now looked aghast. "You're shitting me, right? That's your shed. You fix it," he demanded. He looked away from Harry's annoyed expression and looked up at the clouds fearfully.

"Don't you mean _our_ shed? You live here, too," Harry pointed out.

Draco crossed his arms and gave him an exasperated look. "It's _your_ house. I'm merely living here for comradery and other auror nonsense," he countered.

Harry stared at him for several moments while Draco's indignant expression never faltered. He knew that if he didn't just suck it up and do it, Draco would be extra awful and complain the whole time. He sighed. "Of course, your highness, I shall fix it, oh, royal-pain-in-my-arse," Harry muttered. Draco snorted next to him, but looked quite pleased as Harry glanced at him before casting an umbrella charm and heading outside.

He glanced up at the sky and shivered. Those clouds had been rumbling for a bit, but no lightning had been seen flashing across the sky. He hoped that it would wait until he fixed the roof and got back into the house. The wind whipped up, taking the umbrella charm with it. Harry was drenched soon after and he heard distinct laughter coming from the house. He growled in frustration as he entered the shed, slamming the door behind him. He muttered dark things about Draco and asked himself once again why he agreed to have him live in his house.

He pushed his sopping hair back and rubbed his face. He debated about casting a drying charm, but thought that he might go inside and hug Draco or something, just to share the rain with him. His stomach warmed at that thought, but he pushed it away, unwilling to think about it right now. He looked up at the offending roof and saw the nearly black clouds through the intermittent flapping. He shuddered and grabbed a hammer and some nails. He stood up on a stool and pulled the roof down. He tried to figure out a way to best secure it from the inside. He glanced behind him and noted that Draco's potions equipment was getting quite wet. He cast a drying charm and an _impervius_ charm on his equipment, protecting it from the rain. He went back to trying to fix the roof. It wasn't working from the inside. He sighed and went outside. He set up the stool, glanced at the sky, and climbed up it, carefully balancing his tools.

Meanwhile, Draco watched from the safety and dryness of the back door. He laughed as he saw Harry tromping out of the shed with a stool and hammer. He ignored the warmth that was building in his belly at watching Harry doing something for him, even if it was reluctantly. He often wondered why he lived with him, but every time he tried to think of a good excuse to get his own flat, he came up with another reason why he _had_ to stay. He quite enjoyed living with him, working with him, annoying him, and everything else in between. He couldn't imagine, at this point anyway, living anywhere else, but here.

The warmth in his belly increased as he watched Harry nail the roof down. He glanced up at the clouds at the sound of a loud clap of thunder. He looked back down at Harry, who was also looking up at the clouds. He turned back to nailing the roof down, his movements hurried. Draco looked back at the sky as a flash of light caught his attention. Shit, the lightning had started. He opened the door. "Potter, that should be fine! Get back inside!" he called out trying to sound reasonable and not letting the anxiety he was suddenly feeling leak into his voice. He was not about to show Harry Potter that he remotely cared about him.

Harry looked over at him, but the wind and rain must have muffled Draco's voice because he didn't appear to have understood what he had just said. He shook his head, obviously still annoyed and went back to hammering the roof. Draco bit his lip nervously as another flash of lightning went across the sky. Harry glanced up and pounded in the last two nails. He stepped down off the stool, stumbling slightly. He picked it up and carried it into the shed. Draco relaxed slightly. At least Harry was inside something. Of course, that's when he reminded himself that the shed was metal. He bit his lip harder, nearly drawing blood as he waited for Harry to come back out of the shed. A clap of thunder resonated in the garden making Draco jump.

He watched, almost in slow motion, as the door opened to the shed and Harry stood in the doorway, preparing to secure it while a bolt of lightning came shooting down from the sky, striking the shed. Draco cried out a muffled warning to Harry. He watched in horror as Harry flew back into the shed and promptly dropped to the floor.

Draco stood there, frozen for just a moment before he was running out into the pelting rain and rushing into the shed. Harry was laying underneath Draco's potion table, flat on his back, eyes closed, and not moving.

Draco crouched down next to him and felt for a pulse. He found one and allowed himself to sigh for just a moment. His heart was pounding and his stomach hurt with his anxiety. At least he had a pulse. He cast a quick levitation charm and lightening charm and rushed, as best as he could, Harry back inside the house. He settled him on the kitchen floor and looked down at him. He really should call someone. He just couldn't form the thought nor move. He felt horrible. Harry wouldn't have been out there if it hadn't been for him. It was just some stupid, replaceable potion equipment. Harry was not replaceable and Draco ached.

"Harry, I'm so sorry," he whispered as he brushed his fingers across his cheek, using Harry's given name which he didn't often do. He took several deep breaths and started casting diagnostic charms. Every auror was given basic training in diagnostic spells and healing. He hoped that he would be able to figure out how badly damaged he was before getting him to St. Mungo's and being asked the question that would clearly show that Harry was in this state because of him.

Harry's pulse was surprisingly strong and there was just some burnt flesh in some areas, but there was no major damage that he saw. He stood up quickly and went to their potion stores and pulled out an assortment of healing potions. He cast a swallowing spell and helped Harry swallow each potion. He hoped that it would be enough to wake him and fix him. He waited for what seemed like hours for the potions to work when it was actually only a few minutes. Harry sputtered and started to cough as he woke. Draco lifted him up, settling him slightly upright and on his lap. His eyes weren't open, but he was waking up.

"Potter, you arsehole. Why the hell would you scare me like that?" Draco demanded, relief flooding in his voice, much to his chagrin.

"You're the arsehole. Making me fix that damn roof to protect your precious potions equipment," Harry rasped.

Now that he knew that Harry was alright, his anxiety lessened and was replaced by anger at causing him to worry so much. Of course, Draco didn't want to admit even to himself that he had been so worried because of how he felt about Harry.

He summoned a glass and conjured water into it. He held it up to Harry's lips and he drank carefully from it. "Well, it's not my fault that you don't maintain your belongings," he said in a haughty tone.

Harry snorted. His eyes were still closed. "Whatever, Malfoy. What's the damage?" he asked.

"Well, some burnt flesh, probably hair too. Other than that, I don't think anything else is wrong. I gave you some basic healing potions to help with that," he replied, not looking at him.

Harry didn't say anything for a long time and Draco finally had to look down at him. He had a look of panic on his face. "What?" he asked quietly. Harry's eyes didn't look very focused.

"Then why can't I see?" Harry whispered.

Draco looked down at him and met his unfocused gaze. "You're kidding, right?"

"Malfoy, I can't see. Why can't I see?" he demanded, voice rising with his anxiety.

Draco carefully moved Harry to a sitting position against the cabinets. He hesitated for just a moment before he straddled his thighs, settled on top of them, and looked at his eyes. Harry let out a gasp in surprise as he looked in the general direction of where Draco was. His cheeks were turning a ridiculous shade of red. Draco wanted to smile, but he felt too concerned to do that, but he did blush.

"Okay, hold still. Let me just cast a diagnostic spell," Draco said in as soothing of a tone as he could. Harry relaxed slightly beneath him and allowed Draco to do what he needed to do. Draco cast and muttered under his breath at what he was seeing in the replica of Harry's eyes. It was both fascinating and frightening. He cringed as he noticed that the optic nerves on both eyes were barely hanging on.

"Potter, I…." he didn't know what to say. He felt like he'd been punched in the gut because there was no one else to blame, but him for what was happening to Harry.

"What? Just tell me," he demanded.

"Your optic nerves are barely hanging on," he whispered, his tone revealing his utter sorrow for what he did to him.

Harry sighed and reached up to run his hand through his hair. He closed his eyes and sagged his shoulders. "So what else is new," he whispered. He reached out and touched Draco's thighs. Draco froze and looked up at him in alarm. Harry frowned slightly and pushed on Draco's thighs, urging him to get up. Draco scrambled up on shaky legs and reached out to hold Harry as well. Harry got up and gripped the counter. "Take me to St. Mungo's," he muttered as he slid his hands around, figuring out his surroundings.

"Let me help you," Draco offered. Harry snorted, but allowed him to take his arm and lead him to the floo. They couldn't apparate because of the storm. Draco wasn't sure how flooing would work, but he didn't have any other option. He held onto Harry tightly, stepped into the floo, threw down the powder, and flooed into the emergency room of St. Mungo's. Draco instantly heard the silence as the healers and mediwitches and wizards looked at them.

Draco glared around the ward until someone shook out of their surprise and hustled over. "Oh, Mister Potter," a healer said as he took Harry from Draco's arms and moved him over to a wheel chair. Draco followed behind them. "What happened?" the healer asked.

"He was in a shed when it was struck by lightning. I ran basic diagnostics and found some burns, but nothing else. I gave him some basic healing potions, but when he woke up, he couldn't see. I did another diagnostic spell on his eyes and saw that his optic nerves are barely hanging on," Draco explained, feeling worse and worse as he went along.

The healer glanced up at Draco and gave him a questioning look. Draco looked away sheepishly. "Mister Potter, what were you doing in a shed during a lightning storm?" he asked.

Harry sighed loudly and Draco bit his lip. "I was fixing the roof," he replied quietly.

"And why did it need to be fixed right then?" he inquired.

"There is potions equipment in there and I didn't want it to get ruined. I thought it would be fine since lightning hadn't started yet, but clearly I was wrong," he replied.

Draco glanced at the healer who was frowning. "Well, let's see what we've got going on," he said.

He settled Harry into a bed and Draco stood on the opposite side of the healer as he ran charms over him. After about fifteen minutes and lots of frowning by the healer, he stopped and settled on the edge of Harry's bed. "Well, Mister Potter, the potions that Mister Malfoy gave you helped, but his diagnosis is correct. We can fix this, but it will take awhile to recover your eyesight."

"How long will that be?" Harry asked in a flat tone. Draco cringed. He knew what that tone meant.

"You'll need to be in the hospital for a couple of days and when you go home, you'll need someone to help you until your eyesight is back. It'll be about a month," the healer replied.

Harry paled. Draco paled. "Thank you," Harry muttered as he closed his eyes, throwing an arm over them.

"I'll be back with the necessary potions so just try and relax. Your eyesight will be back before you know it," the healer assured him before he left the room.

"Potter, I-" Draco began.

"Don't talk to me right now. Contact Head Auror Smith and let him know that we will both be on leave until this is resolved," Harry ordered.

Draco cringed further and nodded. He nearly smacked himself for being an idiot because Harry couldn't see him. "Sure. I'll be back," he said quietly. Harry snorted in response.

Draco left quickly and made his way to the floo. He was in for it. He called his superior and explained to him what happened. As he suspected, he wasn't pleased, but excused them from their duties for the month. He got a stern lecture for endangering his partner and was suspended for two weeks without pay during the month they'd be off. He sighed. He didn't care about being suspended or losing out on some pay. He deserved at least that. What bothered him most was how angry Harry no doubt was at him and how horrible he felt. They had finally gotten to the point where they acted as friends, sort of, anyway, and had started to spend more time at home together than separately. What would happen now?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's the next chapter for this story! I hope you enjoy it :) Thank you for the reviews!**

He made his way back to Harry's room and heard two familiar voices. He hesitated at the door. He was the last person Hermione and Ron would want to see. "Harry, why were you out in the shed fixing that roof?" Hermione demanded as she fussed over him.

"Malfoy didn't want his potions equipment to be ruined so I went out to fix it. It was a freak accident," he replied tiredly.

"Sodding Malfoy! Why couldn't he do it himself?" Ron demanded.

"I don't know, Ron. Look, it doesn't matter. I'll be fine in a month," he assured.

"It bloody does matter! I knew that he would eventually mess up. I'm surprised he lasted this long! Merlin, when I see him again…" Ron trailed off.

Draco flattened himself against the wall and sank down to the floor. He didn't think he could feel any worse, but he did. "Ron, stop. Malfoy did not intentionally send me out into the storm to get struck by lightning. I could have told him to sod off and just replace his stuff later, but I didn't. I went out there and fixed the damn roof. Leave him alone," Harry responded in exasperation.

Draco perked up at Harry's response. He smiled, pleased that Harry was telling his friend off in regards to him.

"Why are you always defending him?" Hermione asked her tone more curious than angry.

Draco leaned towards the door a bit more, wondering what Harry will say in response. He held his breath as he listened. "Mione, he's my partner, my roommate, and we're mostly friends. We don't always get along, but we work well together and he's had my back more times than not. This was a freak accident. That's it. Just leave him be," he implored.

Draco feels his heart beat faster and his stomach flutter with the compliment. Harry does appreciate him. It still doesn't make him feel better about what happened, but at least Harry doesn't hate him for it.

Draco stood up then, feeling more confident in himself. He walked into the room. Hermione and Ron both turned to look at him. Harry had no idea that he was there, of course. "Auror Smith has granted us leave as well as suspended me for two weeks without pay," Draco said.

Harry looked over in his general direction. "Two weeks without pay?" he asked almost guiltily.

Draco shrugged, but again, Harry couldn't see. "That's better than I deserve," he replied honestly.

"You're darn right that's better than you deserve! If I was head auror, I'd be suspending you for six months for what happened to Harry!" Ron exclaimed.

Draco glared over at him while Harry sighed in annoyance. "Perhaps that's why Smith is head auror," he commented in a snide tone.

Ron lunged at Draco who held up his fists in a defensive gesture. Hermione gripped Ron's robes, struggling against him. "That's enough!" Harry yelled. The three stood up straight and looked over at him sheepishly, even if he couldn't see them. "Just stop, okay? For the last time, Malfoy did not do this on purpose. I shouldn't have let him get to me, but I did. It's only temporary and I'm sure it will be fine," Harry continued tiredly.

At that point, the healer came in with a tray full of potions. Ron and Hermione took that as their cue to leave, but Draco stayed behind, unwilling to let his partner be defenseless. "Mister Malfoy, while I'm sure Harry would appreciate the moral support, you will have to wait outside. This part can be very excruciating," the healer stated.

Draco stared at him for a moment and then looked over at Harry's resigned expression. He sighed and nodded. He left without another word. As the door closed behind him, he saw that Hermione and Ron were still in the waiting room. He scowled over at them and moved just to the left of the door and leaned against the wall, crossing his arms.

Ron walked over, still fuming. "Malfoy, listen here, I don't know what your problem is, but I swear to you, if Harry does not recover from this, I will kick your arse," he threatened.

Draco narrowed his gaze at him. "Potter just told you that I didn't do this on purpose. I didn't stand in the doorway and think to myself 'Oo, here's a great way to harm Potter, send him out to fix the roof in a lightning storm'! There wasn't lightning when he went out there. I honestly didn't think any harm would come to him other than getting soaked. If I had thought for a moment that something bad would happen to him, I'd tell him to let the potions equipment go. Contrary to popular belief, I do like Potter and appreciate him as my partner and roommate. I do not wish ill will on him," he insisted.

Hermione looked at Draco quizzically. She tipped her head to the side and he looked back at her in confusion. She must have seen something interesting because her face softened and she put a gentle hand on Ron's arm. He looked down at her, red face and all, and then the redness started to leave his face. "I believe him. Let's go wait in the waiting room," Hermione suggested. At that point, Harry cried out in agony and Draco turned to look, his expression quite alarmed. Hermione smiled further, as more confirmation was given and she guided Ron away despite his protests that something must be wrong with Harry.

Twenty minutes later, the healer came out. He stopped in front of Draco and smiled slightly. "He's resting, but you can go in and see him. After a couple of days, he might have some improvement, but it's not likely. By month's end, he will be able to see again. Your healing potions were very helpful. He'll be able to go home in a couple of days. We'll talk at that point about full-time care."

Draco nodded and watched as the man walked away, scribbling on Harry's chart. Draco sighed and thought about letting Hermione and Ron know that Harry was resting, but decided that he needed to see him first. He walked in and allowed the door to close quietly behind him. Harry still perked at the sound. He moved his arm and squinted and then covered his eyes. "Can you turn the lights down?" he asked.

Draco nodded and dimmed the lights. They were quite bright, but then he wondered how he'd even know if he couldn't see. "How did you know?" Draco asked.

"I could just see more light and it hurt slightly. Maybe that's already my perception on bright lights hurting your eyes. Maybe I'm not really seeing it," he replied.

Draco sighed and walked up next to his bed. "I'm so sorry about this. If I hadn't been such a drama queen, this wouldn't have happened," he said quietly.

Harry snorted. "If you weren't a drama queen, I'd be wondering if something was wrong with you. I know you're sorry, Malfoy. It was just a freak accident," he said tiredly.

"I know, but-" Draco started to argue, but Harry reached out and gripped the hand that was near his. How he knew it was there, Draco didn't know.

"Malfoy, please, just stop. I'm tired. Can you go back to the house and get me more comfortable clothes?" he asked quietly.

Draco wanted to protest some more, but he just sighed and squeezed Harry's hand. "Fine. I'll be back. I'll tell Granger and Weasley that you're able to see them," he responded. He stood and left the room, not waiting to hear anything more from Harry.

 **XXXX**

Draco flooed into Grimmauld and ran upstairs to pack a bag for Harry. When he came back down, ready to floo back to St. Mungo's, he looked around the kitchen. Since Harry wasn't going to be able to see, he'd have to figure out a way to make the house more accessible. He started with making a clear path from the kitchen to the sitting room and to the stairs. He went into Harry's room again and looked to see if the path was clear from door to bed. It looked fine as well as the path to the loo. He sighed again and flooed back to St. Mungo's. He was on Potter watch for the next couple of days. He wasn't leaving his partner's side.

 **XXXX**

Two days later, Draco was sitting in Harry's private room, dozing in the chair. He was set to be released that day. The only thing they were waiting on was who his in-home mediwitch or wizard was going to be. Draco startled awake when he heard the door open and creak. His wand was in hand immediately and he heard a surprised gasp. He focused a bit more and saw that it was the healer. He gave him an apologetic look and put his wand away.

"Mister Malfoy, I see that you are still here," he commented as he went to check on Harry who was also dozing.

Harry must have woken up because he spoke next. "He hasn't given me peace since I got here," he joked. Draco caught an interesting tone in his voice that made his stomach flutter.

Draco straightened in his seat. "I'm the reason you're here, Potter. I can't just go about life when I know that you're here because of me," he replied quietly.

Harry sighed and rubbed at his face. Draco knew what that meant. Harry was annoyed with him again. The healer looked between the two and chose to push forward with his purpose there. "Mister Potter, we've got the best in home mediwizard for you. Would you like to meet him?" the healer asked.

Draco sat up even straighter and looked over at the door. "Sure," Harry replied calmly. Draco watched as a tall, dark-haired man walked in. He was quite fit and definitely not hard on the eyes. Draco's eyes widened and he stood up as he watched the man approach Harry and reach out to take his hand.

"Mister Potter, it's nice to meet you. My name is Owen," he introduced. Draco's mouth dropped open and he looked over at Harry; he had lifted one brow, a surprise look on his face.

"Um, nice to meet you Owen," Harry stuttered slightly. Draco's gaze narrowed. He did not like this one bit. He walked forward and stood on Harry's other side, making it obvious that he was there.

"Hi, I'm Draco, his partner," Draco stated, stretching his hand out across the bed. Harry had turned to his voice and blushed, but scowled at the same time.

" _Auror_ partner," Harry clarified.

Owen looked up at Draco with a questioning look, clearly not understanding what his problem was. He shook his hand regardless and Draco made sure to give him an extra firm handshake. He smiled, his most charming smile, one that had a hint of evil in it. Owen cowered slightly and brought his hand back. "It's nice to meet you, Draco," he replied nervously.

Harry turned back to Owen and laughed. "Don't let him fool you, Owen. He's softer around the edges than he's trying to be right now," he commented, still laughing. Owen chuckled uncomfortably and Draco scowled down at Harry.

"Well, Mister Potter, as I've been telling you the past couple of days. You'll need around the clock care until you regain your eyesight. Owen is a fine and skilled mediwizard, specializing in disabilities such as your own. He will be of great service to you, should you choose," the healer explained.

Harry frowned slightly. "Thank you. If I may have a moment alone with Draco, he is my roommate after all," he requested.

"Of course, Mister Potter. We'll wait outside," the healer said. He and Owen turned and left the room, shutting the door behind them.

Harry turned to where he knew Draco was standing. "What's the problem?" he asked.

Draco sighed and sat down on the side of Harry's bed. "I don't feel right having him in our house. We're both aurors and your Harry Potter and I'm Draco Malfoy. We could be opening our home to someone who could take advantage of us. Plus, he's too good looking to be a mediwizard anyway," Draco explained.

Harry laughed and nodded. "Not to mention the fact that the tension between you two is thicker than molasses?"

Draco scowled. Harry laughed, knowing the look he was getting right now. "Well, I don't trust the bloke," he replied petulantly.

Harry shook his head, laughing quietly again. "Then what will you have me do, Malfoy? You heard the healer. I need to have around the clock care. Who is going to take care of me?"

Draco frowned for a moment. He already knew what he was going to say. He had been planning it since he got Harry into this mess. "Me," he replied simply.

Harry's glazed eyes widened. " _You're_ going to take care of _me_?" he asked in disbelief.

Draco snorted and crossed his arms. "I am more than capable of taking care of you. I am your partner and roommate after all. I've had your back many times when we've been in the field. I will have your back now," he replied petulantly.

Harry snorted. "No offense, Malfoy, but I'm the one who cooks and cleans at the house. You're telling me that you're going to take over those duties?" he asked.

Draco lifted his chin in defiance. "Yes, I will. You don't have another option anyway," he responded defiantly.

Harry smirked at him. "Sure, I do. Tall, dark, and handsome out there is more than willing to be my mediwizard," he replied, waggling his eyebrows.

Draco glared at him and gasped loudly. He shoved on his shoulder. "Harry Potter, I swear to you, if you don't tell me right now that you choose me, I'm going to smother you with that pillow," he responded angrily.

Harry grinned. "Yes, because I want the person responsible for my well-being for the next month to be someone who just threatened to smother me with a pillow," he replied in a joking tone.

Draco sighed and smiled slightly. "I could have smothered you many times. I'm just too fond of you by now to seriously think about it," he replied. He was blushing and was glad that Harry couldn't see. He looked at Harry and saw a blush creeping up his face as well. He felt his stomach flutter again.

"Alright, Malfoy, I'll take you up on your offer. However, should you not perform to my standards, tall, dark, and handsome is going to be on speed dial," Harry agreed.

Draco scrunched his face up in confusion. "Speed dial?" he questioned.

Harry rolled his glazed over eyes and laughed. "Muggle term," he muttered.

Draco shrugged. He sometimes forgot that Harry grew up in the Muggle world. He got up from the bed and walked over to the door. He paused before opening it. "Thank you, Potter. I hope to meet your standards and then some," he muttered it towards the end and based on the gasp he heard from Harry, he had heard him too.

He opened the door and gestured for the healer and the mediwizard to come in. He was looking forward to breaking the mediwizard's heart.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's another chapter for this story. There is some cursing and a bit of misunderstanding in this chapter. A bit of longing, too. Enjoy! Thank you for the reviews!**

The healer, rightfully concerned, had argued his case for why Harry needed a trained mediwizard to take care of him, but Harry stood firmly by his decision and Draco couldn't help, but send a smug look at the mediwizard as they were leaving. The man looked back in confusion, but Draco didn't care. He knew why he was making that face at him even if he didn't.

Harry and Draco apparated directly out of the hospital. It would be bad for Harry if the whole of the Wizarding world knew that he was incapacitated in the way that he was. People would come out of the wood work sooner than they could settle in for the night to figure out a way to get to him.

Grimmauld was perfectly safe and he knew that the staff at St. Mungo's could utter no word that Harry had been there nor any high profile patient for that matter. Draco took comfort in that. Draco knew that this wouldn't be easy, not by a long shot, but he knew that this was the best way he could help him considering what he had done.

"Would you rather be settled in in your room or in the sitting room?" Draco asked as they stood in the kitchen. Harry was leaning against his table.

"What time is it?" he asked uncertainly.

Draco frowned, feeling guilty. He could easily look outside and see that it was evening, but Harry had no concept of time right now. "Dinner time," he replied.

Harry nodded. "I'm a bit hungry. Shall we order in for tonight and then we can figure out food for the rest of the week tomorrow?" he suggested.

"Don't trust my cooking, Potter?" Draco asked in a teasing, but uncertain tone.

Harry reached out as if to touch him in some way to assure him of something, but his hand fell as Draco was out of his grasp. Draco stepped closer and picked up Harry's hand and settled it on his arm. Harry smiled slightly. "It's not that. I just figured it had been a long day and you've spent the entire time at the hospital so it'd be easy to order in and worry about more specifics tomorrow," he explained.

Draco nodded. He reached over and patted Harry's hand. "Then order in, we shall," he replied. He led Harry into the sitting room and propped up his legs on an ottoman and placed a pillow behind his head. Harry grinned slightly at the care he was receiving. Draco blushed, once again glad that Harry couldn't see it.

He left him there with the fireplace cackling away. He went into the kitchen and ordered take-out from a local wizarding restaurant. They would be able to deliver it by floo. They did this often enough and were grateful to have learned the spell that would shut that part of the floo down as soon as they received their food. Draco got water and tea prepared and accepted the delivery when it arrived. He set it on plates and levitated them all into the sitting room. Harry had his eyes closed when he walked in.

"I'm not sure if I'd rather have been blind my entire life or am glad that at least I know what things look like and can have a clear picture in my head," Harry commented quietly.

Draco dimmed the lights in the room and sighed. "I guess going blind later in life would be better. At least you'd know what things look like," he replied just as quietly, but guiltily too.

Harry sighed. "Draco, I can hear it in your voice, stop." Draco frowned over at him. His partner knew him too well, down to the point of using his first name which he rarely did and the effect it would have on him.

"Here you are. Meat on the left, side on the right," Draco said as he handed Harry his plate. He put a fork in his hand and sat down in a nearby chair. He started to eat and watched as Harry stared at the spot that his food was in. Draco frowned as he watched him start to fumble with getting food onto his fork. It was then that he remembered that Harry had had more help at St. Mungo's. He brought his hand up and hit his forehead. "Merlin, Potter, I'm sorry. How could I forget the help you had," he commented angrily.

Harry sighed and listened as Draco walked over to him and sat next to him. He took Harry's plate and cut the meat up. Then he took his fork and speared some meat on it and handed it to him. Harry managed to get it in his mouth and chew it. Draco ate some of his own food while he waited for Harry to need more. Harry tried to spear a piece of meat on his own, but couldn't quite get it. He growled in frustration.

Draco set his plate down and took the plate from him. "Let me help you," he whispered. Harry closed his eyes, screwing his face up in frustration. Draco squirmed under the look feeling worse than he already did. He fed Harry, wishing that he was doing this under different circumstances. He helped him drink some water and then set his empty plate down. They sat in silence as Draco finished his own dinner.

"Do you want any dessert?" Draco asked quietly.

Harry shook his head. "No, I think I just want to go to bed. My pride has taken enough hits for the night," he responded in a defeated voice.

"There's nothing wrong with being taken care of for once. You've taken care of enough people in your life thus far, it's time to let someone else help you," Draco replied as he stood to help him to his room.

"Yeah, but does it have to be you?" he muttered.

Draco recoiled from his words. That hurt. He stared at him for several moments, the anger building at his words. Harry's face took on several expressions, but it didn't help Draco feel less angry. "Fuck you, Potter. We've been through a lot of shit together since we've been partners. If you think for a second that hasn't changed our dynamic, changed our relationship, then you're stupider than I thought. I'm not sitting here laughing inside at the Boy-Who-Lived's predicament. I'm standing here, seeing my partner, my roommate, my friend, in a position that I put him in. I'm seeing you in need and I'm the one who wants to help. Don't for a second patronize me, Potter."

Harry's eyes widened and he took on a look of pure guilt and anger at himself. "I'm sorry, Draco, that…. I shouldn't have said that. You know how I hate relying on someone else for help," he tried to soothe.

Draco shook his head and said nothing. Harry had hurt him. He didn't trust himself to speak anymore. He gripped Harry's hand and pulled him up. He slipped one arm around his waist and guided him towards the stairs. He placed one of Harry's hands on the banister and watched, holding on just enough as he climbed the stairs. It took a lot longer than it would if he could see, but at least he had done it mostly on his own.

Once they got to the floor that Harry's rooms were on, Draco led him towards his room, allowing him to be close enough to the wall that his fingers brushed it. He took Harry's hand and set it on the knob to his room. Harry turned it and pushed it open. He stepped into his room and started for his bed, Draco guiding him the entire way. Harry felt his bed covers and followed them until he could sit. Draco let him go and walked over to his dresser. He opened his second drawer and took out some pajama bottoms. He walked back over and set them down next to him.

"Can you dress on your own? I need to go get your potions for the night," he asked professionally.

Harry sighed and nodded. He felt Draco lift his hand and set them on top of his pajama bottoms. Then he left. Harry sat there for a moment, cursing himself for what he said to Draco. He hated being vulnerable for anyone, but being in this position for someone that he felt something for made it harder for him to ignore the feelings he repressed. It would do neither of them any good if he made his feelings for Draco known. He closed his eyes. It didn't matter if they were opened or closed, he still saw darkness.

He lifted his shirt off and tossed it in the general direction that he knew his hamper was. He stood up, keeping one hand on the bed for a moment to get his bearings, and took his jeans off. He took his pants off as well and stood there for a moment, reaching for his pajama pants. He ran his hand across and found them. He picked them up and unfolded them, then he stopped. How was he supposed to get them on? He stood there for a moment thinking. He laughed quietly and lay down on his bed. He'd put his pajama pants on in the dark many times. This was no different. He found the pant legs and slipped his legs into them then he lifted his hips to pull them up. He sighed and sat up. He needed to get into his loo to brush his teeth and use it. He frowned, unsure if he should wait until Draco was back to go in there. He decided to give it a try and stood up. He braced his hand on the bed for a moment to get his bearings and then started across the room, slowly. He kept his hands in front of him and went in the direction he knew the loo was. His hand met the door and he let out a quiet sound of triumph and turned the knob.

The door opened and a lantern flickered on. He noticed the slight change in light, but saw nothing else. He walked in, keeping his hand on the counter and found his toothbrush. He knocked over a few things to find it and they made quite the clatter. He jumped at the sound. "Everything alright?" Draco asked as he came into Harry's room and towards the loo.

"Yeah, fine, just stumbling about a bit trying to get my toothbrush," he replied.

Draco stood outside the door which Harry had shut. "Do you need any help?" he asked uncertainly.

"No, I'm fine," Harry stated, but thought to add more as he imagined that Draco was a bit hurt by that, which he was. "I'll let you know if I do though, okay?" he added.

"Sure," Draco said quietly. He walked over to Harry's nightstand and set his two potions on it. He also set Harry's wand there and turned to pull the blankets back on his bed. He turned when he heard a thud in the loo and Harry curse loudly. He walked over and stood by the door. He wanted to ask if Harry needed help, but stopped himself. He said he'd let him know if he needed it. Draco had to accept that.

The door opened then and showed a scowling Harry. Draco looked at him and then saw that he was shirtless. His chest was marred with scars, but still attracted Draco to no end. He gasped quietly as he saw the slight definition of auror honed muscles. It had been awhile since he'd seen Harry without a shirt. He was so busy marveling that he didn't notice Harry take a step forward and run right into him. Draco made a surprised sound and reached out, wrapping his arms around Harry. He looked up and met Draco's startled gray eyes, even though he couldn't see them.

"I heard you cursing in there so I thought I'd move closer in case you needed me," Draco whispered, his breath mingling with Harry's. They were so close that Draco could easily close the distance between them and kiss him. He was quite tempted to give in to his suppressed feelings, but Harry managed to step back some and break the connection. He was blushing so Draco took that as an interesting change in their usual interactions.

"Stubbed my toe," Harry responded quietly. He moved around Draco, still touching him and made his way to his bed. Draco watched him walk away and had to bite the inside of his cheek as he noted that Harry's pajama pants were hung quite low and left little to the imagination. He watched as Harry felt around his bed and then climbed on. He slid under the covers, pulling them around him. He was smiling softly as Draco approached, the spell broken again. Draco picked up his potions.

"Here are your potions. One is a healing potion for your eyes of course, and the other is a dreamless sleep potion with sleep inducing properties. The healer said that he's prescribing a dreamless sleep potion for the month because people who are blind tend to have trouble's sleeping. He said you won't heal as quickly if you don't sleep so…" he trailed off as he uncorked the bottles and handed one to Harry, followed by the other. "Your wand is here as well. If you need anything, just do a chiming spell, I'll hear it. Can I help you with anything else tonight?" Draco asked, his professional tone back.

"No, I don't think so. Thank you," Harry said in a resigned tone. He knew Draco well enough to know that he was still hurting from Harry's earlier words and there wasn't a thing he could do tonight to make him feel better. "Good night, Draco," he added after he sensed Draco walking towards the door.

"Good night, Harry," Draco stated before he closed Harry's door, leaving it open a crack and walked down the hallway to his own room. Harry listened as he heard Draco's bedroom door open, but not close. Harry sighed and closed his eyes. He hoped that tomorrow, Draco would allow him to apologize again and maybe somehow give him an acceptable reason for why he said what he said.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here is the next chapter. More awkwardness, some angst, nightmares, apologies, and interruptions. Oh, and a bit of cursing. Thank you for all the reviews! Enjoy :)**

Over the next few days, Harry tried multiple times to make up for what he said to Draco without really telling him why he said it, but Draco just brushed off his apologies and said that it was fine. It wasn't and he knew it. Draco helped him plenty, but was professional the entire time. They may not spend too much time outside of work together, but this was getting beyond ridiculous. Harry was fed up.

"Malfoy, what is going on with you?" he demanded as Draco served him lunch. Draco looked over at him, frowning.

"I'm serving lunch, why?" he asked uncertainly.

Harry scowled. "That's not what I meant and you know it," he responded sharply.

Draco sighed. "What do you want me to say, Potter?"

"Tell me what's wrong. Am I that much of a burden on you?" he asked, wondering if that was part of his problem. He had tried to be a good patient and not needy and he had thought he had been doing a pretty good job.

Draco snorted. "Don't flatter yourself, Potter. You're not a burden on me at all. Nothing's wrong, alright?"

Harry sighed. He reached out and found Draco's wrist. He gripped it. "Draco, I know you better than that. I know that something is bothering you. The tension between us is thick as wool. What is wrong?" Harry asked again, his tone pleading.

Draco sighed and shifted, trying to get out of Harry's grip, but once Harry started rubbing his pulse point with his thumb, he was less inclined to get out of his hold. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply, just enjoying the simple touch. "You hurt my feelings," he whispered, admitting to what had been bothering him since his outburst the day that Harry had come home.

"I know I did, but why did it hurt so much?" he asked just as quietly.

"I already told you that in my outburst. I'm the one who should be asking you why you hate that it's me taking care of you," he bit out.

Harry closed his eyes and released Draco's wrist. Draco missed the touch already. "I already told you that I hate needing help," he responded.

"There's more to it than that. I know that if it were Granger or Weasley, you'd be totally fine. Why does it bother you that it's me?" he demanded.

"I don't know. I guess because I don't want to appear weak to you. We're supposed to be partners, equals, and if I'm in this position, I'm useless," Harry explained. It wasn't his exact reason for why he reacted the way he did, but it was part of it.

Draco sighed. He sat down next to him. "Look, you've been taking care of people all your life. You're relatives, your friends, me, the entire fucking Wizarding world. It's okay to not like needing help. You're so used to helping other people that the idea of needing help from someone else is just unfathomable to you. But, I'm not other people, Harry. I'm your partner and your friend. I'm not going to just let you suffer or hate that I have to help you. Let someone help you for once. Merlin knows you've earned it," Draco replied, assured.

Harry sighed and nodded. "I am sorry that I hurt you," he replied quietly.

Draco chuckled. "You've been saying that," he replied.

Harry laughed. "Can we stop having this tension now?" he asked after a moment.

Draco nodded. "Yes. Now eat your lunch and listen to whatever show it is that you love," Draco replied.

Harry smiled slightly and turned towards the TV. He knew that the matter wasn't completely settled as he didn't tell Draco the real reason why he said what he said, but at least for now, it seemed to calm things. He already felt less tense around him. He sighed and ate his lunch. Draco had figured out that if he cut things up into pieces, Harry could easily find them and eat without much help.

Harry drifted off to sleep after finishing his lunch. His mind drifted off into dreamland. He was warm as Draco had given him a blanket at some point and content. It didn't last long.

 _Harry stood in a familiar forest, with familiar sounds. He looked around, panic setting in as he realized where he was again. Everything around him was so vivid. He stared straight ahead, knowing what was coming. He looked to his right and left, trying to find the people that he knew should be there, but they weren't. He panicked even more, wondering why his parents, Sirius and Remus weren't there. Why weren't they helping him? He kept going, even though every part of him wanted to stop and go the other way. Soon, he was walking into the clearing where he knew his fate lay. Voldemort was there, staring at him with his evil smile in place. He raised his wand. There was no preamble. The words were uttered and the green light shot towards him. Harry cried out, even though he hadn't done that in real life. He fell backwards and then everything was black. He heard voices. People were around him, but he couldn't see them. He could see nothing. The panic was suffocating him. He started to scream and he couldn't stop himself._

"Harry! Harry! Wake up!" Draco cried as he shook Harry violently.

Harry started awake and looked around. He could see nothing and the panic was still there. "I can't see! Why can't I see?!" he cried, tears streaming down his cheeks.

Draco's eyes widened in shock and worry. He wrapped Harry up into his arms, trying to calm him, shushing him, assuring him that he was perfectly safe. He rubbed his back in soothing circles, whispering nothing that made sense, trying to calm him. After several minutes of shaking and crying, Harry started to calm and soon he was breathing softly against Draco's chest.

"Harry?" Draco asked uncertainly.

"I'm sorry. I wish you hadn't seen that," he whispered hoarsely.

Draco frowned, feeling his hurt again. He took a deep breath. "Why?" he asked, trying to keep his voice even.

"I haven't had a nightmare in years. I don't want anyone to have to deal with that. I'm sorry," he replied quietly.

Draco frowned and the hurt lessened. "You have nothing to be sorry about. Are you okay? Do you remember where you are and all of that?" he asked uncertainly

Harry laughed quietly and nodded. "Yes. It's just been so long. I forget how paralyzing they can be, especially when I can't see right now," he replied.

"What were you dreaming about?" Draco asked.

Harry sighed and moved back slightly. Draco loosened his arms, but Harry didn't move quite out of his hold. "Well, I was going into the forest to face Voldemort. My parents, Sirius, and Remus were there in real life, but they weren't there in my dream. My panic started right then. Then, as I approached where Voldemort was, my panic increased because he didn't talk to me this time. He just shot the killing curse and I was gone. I couldn't see in my dream and I couldn't see when I woke up. It was awful," he explained.

Draco shuddered. "That's horrible. I'm so sorry. If I hadn't have been so stupid the other day about replaceable potions stuff, we wouldn't be in this mess. You wouldn't be suffering like this," Draco responded angrily.

Harry reached out, seeking out Draco's arm, but instead he found his stomach. He froze, his hand resting against it. He looked up, even though he couldn't see Draco and heard a slight intake of breath from him. He blushed deeply, moving his hand back and curling it into a fist. He obviously didn't see the wanting look that Draco was giving him. "It was just one dream, Draco. The dreamless sleep prevents it from happening. It's what I get for falling asleep on the sofa. Please stop feeling guilty about this. I can start being a right pain if that will help you feel less guilty," Harry suggested, smirking at him.

Draco laughed and shook his head. "I'd like to see you try being a pain in the arse like that. I bet you couldn't do it," he countered.

Harry just smiled and shrugged. "Maybe we'll find out," he commented.

A thump was heard coming from the kitchen, interrupting their conversation. Draco's wand was immediately in his hand, followed by Harry who realized he wouldn't be much help other than to be somewhat threatening should someone be in the house. They heard cursing coming from the kitchen and both sighed, putting their wands away. Ron came in shortly after, Hermione trailing behind him.

"Weasley, Granger," Draco greeted. Ron stopped short and looked at Draco and Harry in confusion. Hermione peeked around him and smiled uncertainly, a questioning look in place. Draco blushed slightly and slid back from Harry. Harry looked in his general direction, wondering why he moved away, but then realized that they must have been a lot closer than he realized.

"Malfoy," Ron said uncertainly, coming back to his senses. He walked over and stood at Harry's left. He reached out and gripped his shoulder. Harry reached up and patted his hand, smiling over at him. Draco watched the exchange for a moment, feeling his jealousy rise.

"I'll leave you all be. I've got some stuff to do," Draco said as he got up from the couch. Harry turned to where he was going.

"Wait, Draco," Harry called out. Draco stopped.

"Yeah?" he asked uncertainly.

"Thank you for helping me out of that nightmare. I'm glad you were here," he said gratefully.

Draco startled at that and smiled softly. Hermione and Ron were looking between the two curiously. "You're welcome. Anytime," he replied and then walked out of the room.

Harry nodded and turned to face where he knew Ron was. Hermione had yet to make her presence known to him. "What brings you by?" he asked.

"We wanted to see how you were doing," Hermione said as she settled in next to him, the same spot that Draco had been in before.

"Oh, well, I'm doing well enough I suppose. I'm able to see some changes in light, but no figures or anything," he replied.

"Are you having nightmares, mate?" Ron asked.

"I just had one when I fell asleep after lunch today. I take dreamless sleep at night so I don't dream then," he replied.

"What was your nightmare about?" Hermione asked.

"Just going into the forest, but my parents weren't there and I just got struck with the killing curse, and woke up not being able to see, of course. I just got really panicky, but Draco calmed me down," Harry replied as if it was nothing.

Hermione sighed and patted his hand. "How's Malfoy been?" she asked.

"He's been pretty great actually. Well, I shouldn't say actually because I knew he'd do a good job. I just wish he didn't keep feeling guilty," Harry replied.

"He should feel guilty until you get your eyesight back," Ron commented under his breath. Harry turned in his general direction and narrowed his gaze at him.

"Ron," he said in a warning tone.

"Right, sorry mate," he replied, shifting nervously.

Harry rolled his eyes and turned away from him again. "How's work?" Harry asked, moving away from discussing Draco. Hermione launched into the latest thing she was working on and eventually Ron was able to update Harry on things going on in the auror department.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here is another chapter. It's a bit fluffy :) Also, I mention a book that Draco is reading. I have never read it and got all the information from spark notes. It just seemed to be a good side part to the story. Also, I have some French in here. I don't speak French and used google translate. My point is that any mistakes are not done on purpose lol. The translation will be at the bottom. Thanks for all the reviews :) Enjoy!**

Draco had stayed outside the sitting room door, eavesdropping for a moment on the conversation between Harry, Hermione, and Ron. He warmed significantly when Harry complimented how well he had been doing and ignored everything else that was negative about him via Ron. Draco went upstairs to his room, closing the door behind him. He showered and dressed. He grabbed a book and settled in his small sitting area of his room and started to read. It probably would have been fine to go back down and be with Harry and his friends, but he decided to give them some space, plus, he was able to have some time to himself, hopefully to calm his emotions in regards to Harry.

He had been so worried when Harry started crying out in his sleep and his obvious panic when he started to wake. Then the guilt hit when he brought up not being able to see. It was a reminder that he didn't deserve for Harry to return his feelings. He got so concerned about stupid potions equipment that he had more than enough money to replace them. The cost had been too high and another example as to why he could never hope to have anything more than what he had with Harry. _But Merlin, when he let me hold him and he brushed his hand against my stomach…._ He shook his head, not allowing himself to revel in it. He didn't deserve it.

"Malfoy!" Hermione called up the stairs.

Draco startled from his thoughts, glanced at his time piece and realized that three hours had passed. He stood up quickly and walked out of his room. "Yeah?" he asked, his voice betraying him for just a moment that he had been thinking about things he shouldn't be. He stood at the top of the stairs and looked down at Hermione whom waited at the bottom.

"We're heading out. I just wanted to make sure you knew in case Harry needed anything," she replied. Her voice was kind and she didn't let her anger at him leak through unlike her boyfriend.

Draco nodded and headed down the steps. Hermione had stepped back slightly and looked up at him when he reached the bottom. "Thank you for letting me know," he said. He was about to walk past her and into the sitting room, but she reached out and touched his arm.

"Wait," she said. He stopped and looked down at her hand on his arm for a moment and then looked up in surprise. She blushed slightly and dropped her hand. "Um, thank you for taking care of him. It's hard for him to be in this position," she held up her hand as Draco began to protest. "I don't mean to make you feel guilty. I'm just stating what I know about him. I also know that his nightmares can be quite terrifying for him. I appreciate you calming him down. Sometimes he gets trapped in those nightmares and it's hard for him to escape them. Please be sure that you're always there for him when he falls asleep like that," she requested. She looked into the sitting room worriedly and then smiled up at him.

He nodded in agreement, surprised to learn more about Harry's nightmares. He had no idea that he had them so horribly. Something that they had in common. Hermione nodded and then went into the kitchen. Ron came out of the sitting room and looked down at Draco for a moment. He frowned slightly, but said nothing as he walked into the kitchen. Draco sighed and shook his head. He would probably never win over Weasley.

He walked in and saw Harry laying back against the arm of the couch. His eyes were closed. Draco studied him for a moment, feeling warmth in his belly. His face was unlined and he looked ridiculously young. He was handsome. He always had been and Draco appreciated it more than he had in the past.

"Are you hungry?" he asked softly.

Harry opened his eyes and turned towards him. "Not really. Did Hermione interrupt you?" he asked worriedly.

"I was just reading. What do you want to do?" Draco asked.

"What are you reading?" Harry asked curiously.

Draco blushed, even though Harry couldn't see him. "It's a muggle play," he replied sheepishly.

Harry laughed. "So scandalous. What would your father think?" he teased.

Draco glared at him, but smirked. "Shush you," he responded in a teasing tone.

"What play is it?" Harry asked.

"Cyrano de Bergerac," Draco replied.

Harry frowned slightly. "I've heard of it, but have never read it. What's it about?"

"It's about a man who is brilliant. He's a phenomenal poet and swordsman and madly in love with a woman named Roxane. She has no idea and he won't tell her because he has a rather large nose which he is constantly teased for and believes that she would never return his feelings. Eventually, she tells him of a man that she loves and wants him to protect the man. He agrees because he'd do anything for her. The man is nowhere near as brilliant as Cyrano and he requests his help to woo Roxane. He does, using all the words that he would say to her if she knew how he felt. Christian, the man she loves, reaps all the benefits," he explained.

Harry's eyes widened. "That's awful!" he exclaimed.

Draco laughed. "It is, but it's a wonderful play and the definition of a tragic love story," he replied in a fond tone.

Harry looked thoughtful. "Will you read it to me? I'm interested enough to see how it ends since I know you didn't tell me how it ends," he replied.

"You really want me to read it to you?" he asked in surprise.

Harry nodded. "When are we ever going to have the time to really sit down and enjoy the play and seeing as I can't see, I can't read it so you'll have to be my eyes," Harry replied.

Draco grinned, a blush creeping over his face. "Alright. I'll read it to you. Are you sure you're not hungry?" he asked.

Harry shook his head. He leaned back against the arm of the couch again and Draco settled in at the other end. He brought his knees up and put his feet up on the couch. Harry was stretched out so their feet touched. Neither one of them shied away from it.

Draco began reading, getting through Act I before he allowed Harry to comment. Harry had been listening carefully; fully enraptured by Draco's voice and the way he changed his voice just slightly for each character. "What do you think so far?" he asked.

Harry shook his head. "This woman is quite admired," he commented.

Draco laughed. "She definitely has her fans. It sounds quite similar to a certain Boy-Who-Lived from the past," Draco teased, knowing that Harry hated his fame.

Harry glared at him. "Ha, ha, very funny. Do you see a parade of people lining up for me? No, you do not. This woman had what, four men at least wanting her? She must be quite the catch," he commented.

Draco closed the book and frowned over at him. "You've dated since you've been in the aurors. Have none stuck around long enough?" Draco asked, realizing that he had never really seen Harry date anyone as of late. He actually couldn't remember the last time he'd dated someone. He hadn't since he moved in with him anyway.

Harry gave him a drawl look. "Most of them were only interested in my scar. I dated after Ginny a few times, but they only wanted famous Harry Potter, not real Harry Potter. I just gave up after that. I had a few one night stands with Muggles and then stopped completely. I figure that the right person will come along eventually and they'll want the real me. Until then…." he trailed off.

"Well, at least you have people interested regardless of why. I don't have much game as a former Death Eater," Draco replied.

Harry shook his head. "You're more than that. That isn't the real you," he said quietly.

Draco blushed and cleared his throat quietly. He waited a moment, letting that set in. He felt warm again. "And you're not just your scar or the Boy-Who-Lived," he replied just as quietly.

Harry smiled and nodded. "Thank you. I'm ready for bed," he said as he yawned quite loudly.

Draco smiled and nodded as well, even though he couldn't see him and stood. He walked over and reached out for Harry's arm. He gripped his arm first to bring him upright more and then slid his hand down to his hand. Harry shuddered beneath his touch. Draco helped him up and walked him out of the sitting room. He stopped at the foot of the stairs and placed Harry's hand on the banister. "I'll get your potions. Wait here," he directed as he hurried into the kitchen.

Harry contemplated waiting, but decided to try some independence and lifted his foot to start up the stairs. It was much scarier on his own, but he wanted to do it. He was halfway up before he misjudged a step and tripped, tumbling forward and landing roughly on the step, slamming his knee into it. He sucked in a breath, wincing in pain.

"Harry! What are you doing? Are you alright?" Draco demanded as he came roaring up the stairs to his side.

"I thought I could do it myself," he said in a questioning tone.

Draco's heart was beating fast. "You are so stubborn. Couldn't you wait just two minutes while I got your potions?" Draco demanded. "Il va se faire tuer. Il est si têtu. Il me rend fou. Mais Merlin, je l'aime tellement." Draco started muttering in French after that and Harry looked up at him in surprise.

"Wow, I forgot that you knew French," he said, his voice awed.

Draco blushed, realizing that he had gone off in French and revealed quite the secret. He was so glad that Harry couldn't see him right now because he knew his face was red with embarrassment. "Yes, well, you scared me," he replied quietly. He slid his arm around Harry's waist and helped him back up and did not release his hold on him until they were in his room.

Draco went about setting Harry's potions on the nightstand and trying not to watch Harry remove his clothes to get ready for bed. He watched as he limped to the bathroom, knowing that his knee was bothering him. He thought about making him suffer through the pain, but he didn't. He wouldn't let Harry be in pain.

When Harry came back out of the loo and settled on his bed, Draco uncorked his potions and watched as he drank them down. Harry lay down and closed his eyes. Draco looked at his knee, already seeing a bruise forming. "Let me heal your knee," he whispered. Harry nodded and allowed him to heal it. He sighed in relief as the pain stopped and he was able to move his knee freely. Draco pulled the blankets up and wrapped them around him. "Good night," he said as he started for the door.

"Good night," Harry called after him.

Draco stood in the doorway, looking back at Harry. He looked angelic again and Draco couldn't help, but admire the way the lantern light hit his face, setting it alight in a soft glow. He felt like Cyrano at this moment. Unable to tell Harry that he loved him and hoping that someone else wouldn't swoop in and take his place.

 **Translation:** He is going to get himself killed. He is so stubborn. He makes me crazy. But Merlin, do I love him so.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here's another chapter :) There is some boy on boy action in this chapter, that's how it starts off anyway. Look for an author's note at the bottom too, after you've read of course :) Thank you for the reviews! Enjoy :)**

Draco awoke the next morning to a chiming sound. He sat up and rubbed at his eyes, realizing that Harry needed him for something. Harry hadn't used the chime at all and it got Draco out of bed quickly and running down the hallway. He burst into Harry's room and did not see him in his room, but he heard the shower running. He turned and swallowed, wondering what he might see behind this door. He pushed it open, steam rolling out. It cleared after a moment and he saw Harry standing next to the shower looking unsure. He must have heard Draco come in as he turned and looked at him.

"I wanted to take a shower, but I'm beginning to think it might be a bad idea," Harry said.

Draco looked at him in confusion. "Why would that be a bad idea?"

"My balance is off and I'm worried that if I try to take a shower that I'll overcorrect myself and fall," he replied.

Draco nodded in understanding. "Well, I could draw you a bath if you'd prefer. I'll, um, I can hand you, um, your shampoo or whatever," he said uncertainly. His mind was racing. He had never seen Harry naked and he was unsure how that would go, no matter how much he desired it.

"Uh, yeah, that would probably be best. Less of a chance of injury, right?" Harry commented.

Draco nodded. He walked over and shut off the shower and instead turned on the faucet. He tapped the faucet once with his wand and watched as the bath began to form bubbles. Harry shifted uncertainly next to him. "Alright, well, the bath is filling up so I'll give you a moment to get in," Draco said as he started to leave the loo.

"Wait," Harry called out, his voice betraying his nerves. He cleared his throat. "I won't be able to get in by myself," he finished.

Draco stopped and shook his head. _Of course he wouldn't be able to get in on his own_. His plan to avoid seeing the man he so desired without clothes on vanished and he turned. "Right, well, clothes off then," he said in a clipped tone. He heard Harry gasp and he turned to see a glimpse of a hurt expression cross his face. He frowned in surprise. Harry narrowed his gaze slightly and gripped his pajama pants. He slipped them off in one movement and then Draco's breath got stuck in his throat. Harry was on display for him, all of him.

Draco stared at him, his eyes wide. He looked him up and down slowly, marveling at how amazing he looked. He felt another part of his body responding instantly and he cursed the powers that be for making him want the one person he couldn't have. Harry's chest, as he had already seen was perfect. His arse was perfect. His legs were perfect. His cock was more than perfect. There was no way for Draco to look away. He believed that he could stare at him all day and all night and never tire of it.

He sucked in a breath, realizing that he wasn't breathing. Harry looked over at him in confusion. "What's wrong? Is it that bad?" he questioned.

Draco startled out of his admiration of Harry's body and looked up at him. He looked hurt and confused. "Is what bad?" he asked stupidly.

"My body. Is there something wrong with it? You're just standing there, saying nothing and barely breathing," Harry replied.

Draco looked away, noted that the bath was more than ready for Harry. He reached over and turned it off and then turned back to Harry. The room was deafening. "Merlin, no. Your body is fine. I mean, it's more than fine, it's amazing, but um, Salazar, what am I saying?" he muttered towards the end.

Harry blushed deeply and laughed nervously. "Well, alright then. Thank you, I think," he said, his tone teasing. Draco sighed and rubbed his face, trying to get his head on straight. He walked over and helped Harry into the bath. Harry sighed audibly which did nothing to quell his desire for him.

Harry slipped under the water, wetting his hair. He came back up and Draco grabbed his shampoo and opened it, squirting it into his palm. Harry rubbed his hands together and washed his hair. He slipped under the water again, rinsing it out. He came up again and Draco handed him some body wash.

"It seems kind of redundant to use body wash when there are tons of bubbles in here already," Harry commented with a laugh.

"Yes, but those bubbles are more for aromatic and relaxing qualities than washing qualities," Draco replied in a hoity tone.

Harry grinned. "But of course. Can you help me up?" he asked.

Draco startled. "Help you up?" he asked nervously.

"Well, yeah. I need to be standing to wash my body, right?" he questioned in confusion.

Draco nodded dumbly. "Right, yeah, sure, okay," he replied.

He stood and reached out to lift Harry up to standing. Harry stood and shook as the cool air hit him. Draco quickly put body wash in his hands, carefully avoiding looking anywhere below Harry's neck. Harry was frowning as he washed his body. He finished and waited for Draco to help him back down. He leaned back against the tub. "Draco, are you okay?" he asked uncertainly.

Draco startled again and turned to look at him. "Yeah, sure, I mean, yeah, I'm fine," he stuttered.

Harry's frown deepened. "I don't believe you. Am I making you uncomfortable?"

Draco sighed. "No. I'm simply struggling to adjust to being this way with you," he replied.

"Would you have preferred I not bathe for an entire month? Cleaning charms are horribly uncomfortable and don't do the kind of job that a bath or shower can do. This is one area that I'm definitely helpless in," he argued.

Draco sighed again and rubbed his face once more. "No, of course I wouldn't want you to wait an entire month to bathe," he replied in disgust.

"Okay, so why is it a struggle?" he asked again.

"Because I've never seen you this way. I've never seen you… naked and wet and…. Salazar, Harry, it's just-" He stopped there and looked away from Harry's imploring gaze that despite the fact that his eyes were glazed over at the moment, they still seemed to be able to see within him.

"Draco, you've seen men naked, right? You took showers at Hogwarts with your housemates, right?" Harry questioned.

"Yes, of course," he replied.

"Then, how is this different?" Harry asked in confusion.

"I don't know. It's just different for some reason," Draco replied.

"Would you feel better if I saw you naked?" Harry asked in a cheeky tone.

Draco narrowed his gaze at him. "Very funny, Potter. I'll have to suffer in my awkwardness for another month before that happens," he responded. He stood up and started pacing the room.

Harry turned slightly towards him. "Blind people use their hands to see," he commented nonchalantly.

Draco stopped moving and turned to look at him in surprise. "What are you implying?"

"Well, I know I can't see you, but if it would help you feel better, we could level the playing field that way," he offered.

"How is that leveling the playing field? All I've done is look at you. I haven't touched you. How would you touching me level the playing field?" he demanded.

Harry shrugged. "You could touch me if that makes it better," he suggested.

Draco's mouth dropped open in surprise. "This is madness, Potter. Pure and utter madness."

Harry smirked slightly. "Scared, Malfoy?" he asked, a challenging clip in his tone.

Draco narrowed his gaze. He went back to first year when he asked Harry that very question. It always caused him to bristle and jump at the challenge. Of course, back then they were children and the words meant something very different from what they meant now. "I'm not scared," he insisted, his tone clipped.

Harry nodded. "Help me up," he requested.

Draco took a deep breath and stepped forward. He hooked his hands underneath Harry's shoulders and pulled him up. Harry stood there uncertainly, the confident look gone. Draco stared at him, trying so hard not to look down.

"Touch me, Draco," he whispered.

Draco startled and met his eyes. He saw determination there through the glaze. Draco gulped, but decided to just do it. He desired him so. He slid his hands down Harry's sides, slowly. He slid across his skin with ease. Harry's eyes fluttered closed as he Draco's touch skimmed his sides and went across his stomach and to his lower back. Draco's hands slid down Harry's arse lightly and back to his stomach. Draco was aching with need. He wanted to touch him more and he wanted to be touched in return. Harry shook in his grasp and Draco looked back up at his face. His lips were chattering. He gasped in surprise and grabbed a towel. He went about drying him quickly and carefully.

He helped Harry step out of the tub and stood in front of him uncertainly. "Are you already done touching me?" Harry asked in a low voice, one that sent all the blood to one place.

Draco shook his head and stepped forward. His hands started their perusal again, skimming his arms, his sides, his neck, his face, and his arse. Harry was making noises that he had never heard him make. "I want to touch you," he whispered.

Draco nodded and pulled his shirt off and dropped his pajama pants. Harry reached out and touched his chest. He gasped as he traced the scars that marred his skin there and then slid across his stomach. Draco's eyes closed and he dropped his head forward as he relished in the feel of Harry's hands skimming across his skin. He was harder than he'd ever been and wished that Harry would touch his aching cock, but he seemed to glide over it, never touching it. It didn't matter so much as he was drowning in desire. He lifted his head and looked at Harry again. This time he was looking back with clear eyes and Draco gasped, stepping back in surprise.

"Draco?" he heard Harry say, but his lips weren't moving. "Draco? Wake-up!" he said again.

Draco startled awake and sat up in his bed looking around. Merlin's balls, he had been dreaming the entire time and he was so achingly hard and the person he was dreaming about was standing in his doorway with a concerned look on his face.

"Harry, uh, is everything alright?" he asked, his voice breaking. He reached down, trying to ease his erection, but he only made it worse and he gasped and bit his lip, desire shooting through him.

"Yeah. I heard you moaning and I was worried that you were having a nightmare or something, although…." he trailed off as realization set in. His face colored and his eyes widened. Draco covered his face in embarrassment. "Um, I'm just going to go back to my room and take a bath. I should be able to do that on my own," he stated. He turned and left Draco's room quickly.

Draco removed his hands and scowled at the door. He looked down at his arousal and frowned. He stood and walked a bit uncomfortably into his own loo. He closed the door behind him, pulled his pajama pants off, and gave in to his desire. There was no way he could ignore this. He had just had an amazing dream about Harry and that deserved a good wank.

 **XXXX**

Draco waited in the hallway, unwilling to go into Harry's room unless absolutely necessary. He didn't have to wait long as Harry walked out looking beautiful. Draco bit his lip, trying not to gasp at the sight. Keeping his feelings in check was getting harder and harder to do, especially the more time he spent with Harry like this.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked uncertainly.

"Yeah, of course," he replied. He looped his arm around Harry's waist and walked him to the stairs. Harry reached out and gripped the banister. Draco led him down and brought him into the kitchen.

Draco set about making breakfast and tea. Harry was quiet which was more unnerving than usual. "Did you sleep well?" he asked him after the quiet became too much.

"Oh, uh, yes. Thank you," Harry replied.

Draco nodded and served Harry his breakfast. Harry picked up the fork and was able to mostly feed himself this morning. Draco watched him with a pleased expression. "What would you like to do today?" he asked.

"How's the weather today?" he asked in response.

"Oh, um, well, it looks like the sun is out and there's a slight breeze," he replied.

Harry nodded. "Let's go to the park today. I want to get some fresh air and walk around some. Clear my head some," he replied.

"Oh, well, alright, that sounds like a good idea," Draco replied.

"Bring the Cyrano book. It might be nice to read it there," Harry suggested.

After breakfast, Harry put on a pair of transfigured sunglasses and his coat. Draco put on his coat as well and headed out of the house. There was a park nearby their house that had lovely gardens. Draco knew that Harry preferred to go there to think through anything that was bothering him. It made him nervous that he wanted to go there now.

Harry looped his arm through Draco's as they walked. It was almost as if they were a couple with the way their arms were linked, but they both knew that wasn't the case. People looked in their direction as they walked by, but no one seemed to be too perturbed by them. Draco walked into the park and stopped. "Any particular spot you want to go to?" he asked.

Harry nodded. "Go to the left until you see another path that goes to the right. Take that path and then stop when you see another path that goes to the left," he replied.

Draco nodded in agreement and began leading Harry in the direction that he stated. He hadn't been in this park with him before, but he already felt at peace here. Well, aside from the nervous flutter in his stomach as to what Harry needed to think about.

"Where to?" he asked when they arrived at the spot Harry had said.

"There should be a bench up a small hill on the left," he replied. Draco looked and saw the bench. He led Harry over to it and helped him sit. He looked out across the park and smiled. He could see the whole park from here, but it was nicely shielded from those who were walking below.

"This is pretty great," Draco commented.

"Yeah. It's a good place to get perspective and sort through your thoughts," Harry replied.

"Do your thoughts need sorting?" he asked uncertainly.

Harry shrugged. "They always need sorting, but I'll leave that for another time," he replied cryptically.

Draco frowned. "Alright, somehow I don't believe you, but okay," he commented uncertainly.

They sat in silence for about fifteen minutes before Harry finally spoke. "What were you dreaming about?"

Draco froze and felt himself pale. "I, uh, don't really remember. It was just a random dream as they usually are," he replied.

Harry frowned. "Do you usually moan the way you were when you are dreaming?" He said it so innocently that Draco had to look over at him to see if he was teasing him. He wasn't smirking or giving any hint that he was teasing. He seemed serious.

Draco felt his face heat. "I…. don't know if I do or not seeing as I'm sleeping," he answered, shifting nervously.

Harry nodded. "Right, of course. Usually when someone moans that way they are having a _really_ good dream." His face flushed slightly and he turned to face the park more fully even if he couldn't see it.

"Why do you ask?" he questioned uncertainly.

Harry shrugged. "I suppose I am just curious as to who would cause you to moan the way you did and if I might be holding you back from being with them," he replied.

Draco snorted. Oh, how wrong he was. He was holding himself back from giving in to his inner most desire. He didn't think Harry would ever return the feelings so he supposed in a way that he was holding him back. "You're not holding me back," he replied.

Harry looked over at him. He reached his hand out, searching for Draco's. He found his hand and squeezed it. "Having to take care of your disabled partner for a month throws a crutch into dating," he insisted.

Draco frowned. "We discussed this already. I don't have anyone waiting on the sidelines for me. Hell, I'm not even looking right now and haven't been for a long time. I'll know when it's the right time and it hasn't presented itself yet," he replied.

"I see," Harry stated. He said nothing more for awhile which made Draco even more uncomfortable. He wished that it was easy to reveal his feelings to Harry, but he couldn't risk it. Even if there had been tiny hints here and there that he might feel the same. "Can you read to me some more?" he asked.

"Sure," Draco replied, welcoming the idea.

Draco read through the first part of Act II while Harry listened intently. "I feel so bad for Cyrano," Harry commented.

"Why?" Draco asked curiously.

Harry sighed. "He's madly in love with this woman and he can't find the words to tell her. That is so relatable though, you know?"

"How do you mean?" Draco questioned.

Harry shrugged. He didn't want to answer that question at this point. He'd give too much away if he did. "Keep reading," he requested.

Draco agreed and continued reading. Once he finished Act II, Harry sighed and shook his head. "What?" Draco asked.

"I find his idea to woo Roxane through Christian to be reckless and a really bad idea. He'll never get her that way," Harry commented.

Draco laughed. "People do stupid things when they're in love," he replied.

Harry nodded. "That they do," he whispered.

Draco sighed. Things were awkward again between them and he knew that Harry was thinking about something, trying to sort through whatever it was. "Are you ready to head back?" he asked, deciding not to pursue whatever he was thinking. He'd probably not want to hear about it anyway.

Harry nodded and stood. He slipped his arm through Draco's and they headed back to Grimmauld. They spent the rest of the day watching the tele and talking very little about anything important. Harry went to bed that night with his mind a mess of confusion at what bothered him so much about Draco's dream and how much his feelings for Draco aligned with those of Cyrano's for Roxane.

 **A/N: So I tried three times for Draco and Harry to connect as I was writing this story and the dream sequence was the second time. I had originally wrote it as real life, but then I decided I wasn't ready for them yet so I went with it being Draco's dream. The third time I was going to attempt to have them give in to their desires was at the park, but it just didn't work quite yet. It's coming though so don't worry. Stay tuned ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Here is the next chapter. There are four more after this one. Thank you for the reviews! Enjoy!**

A few more days passed and Harry had been out of the hospital for over a week now. He opened his eyes slowly that morning, much like he did every morning. He didn't bother looking around at first as he knew he wouldn't be able to see anyway. Once he finally did, he cried out and sat up. He looked around his room and was able to make out vague shapes of things. He was grinning broadly when Draco came skidding into his room, wand drawn.

He looked up and could see Draco's vague shape, moving about with his arm extended, scanning his room. "What's wrong?" he demanded as he approached Harry.

Harry looked up at him and Draco startled for a moment. Some of the glaze was gone from his eyes and he was looking at Draco more easily. Harry was still smiling.

"Can you see?" Draco asked uncertainly.

"Not completely, but I can see dark shapes now that contrast with lighter things around them!" he exclaimed.

Draco smiled broadly and reached out to pat Harry's knee. "That's great! The potions are doing what they need to be doing then," he replied.

Harry nodded, still smiling. He threw his blankets off and started walking towards the loo. He could just make out the door, but stopped when he heard Draco gasp. He turned to look at him. "Is something wrong?" he asked uncertainly.

Draco's eyes widened as he looked up. Harry had gone to bed the night before in just his pants and Draco found himself surprised to see that much of him and was pleased to see how revealing those pants actually were. "Um, no, I just remembered that I left some toast in the toaster," he replied as he stood up and rushed from the room. Harry frowned, knowing that he had left. He shook his head and went into to the loo to get ready for the day.

Several minutes later, Harry was done getting ready and left his room carefully. He stopped at the top of the stairs and looked down. He could see the steps somewhat, but he didn't trust himself to go down them alone. Draco had apparently gone missing since his room. He was acting strange again and things had been awkward since the park. They hadn't read anymore of the Cyrano play either which made things strange as well.

"Um, Draco? Unless you want me to fall down these stairs, you're going to have to come help me," Harry called down the stairs.

He heard Draco come quickly out of the kitchen and bound up the steps. "Right, of course, sorry about that," he stated as he put his arm around Harry's waist and helped him down the steps.

"Are you alright this morning?" Harry asked uncertainly.

Draco nodded. "Yeah, I'm totally fine. I am just forgetful is all," he replied.

They walked into the kitchen and ate in silence. Harry looked around, pleased at being able to see the things that he could. He had a soft smile on his face. Draco watched him, smiling himself. "You look so pleased," Draco whispered.

Harry blushed. "I am, yes," he said, grinning.

Draco nodded. "Well, good then. It's nice to see you smiling again," he commented. He stood and grabbed his plate, setting it in the sink. Harry was frowning over at him. Draco turned and ignored his frowning, grabbing his empty plate.

"Draco?" Harry asked.

"Hmm?" Draco responded, his back to Harry as he started cleaning the dishes.

"Why don't you get out and do something on your own today? I'm sure I'll be fine. I'll sit on the couch and listen to the tele for a couple of hours or something," he suggested.

Draco turned and looked at him in disbelief. "Are you trying to get rid of me?" he asked.

Harry narrowed his gaze at him. "You seem super tense and I thought you might like a break. Excuse me," he stated before he pushed back from the table and turned, carefully to go to the sitting room. He could make out just enough to get there on his own, but he misjudged the end of the couch and he tripped. He let out a curse as he went down, landing on his knees.

Draco came rushing in, leaping over the couch and kneeling in front of Harry. He reached out to help him up, but Harry shook him off. "No. Please, just go and take a break," Harry whispered, shaking his head.

Draco sat back on his heels and frowned at him. "Harry, I don't need a break," he whispered back.

Harry shook his head. "You've been awkward since the other day at the park. Just do this for me okay. Go take some time for yourself and get out of the house. Despite my tripping just now, I am perfectly capable of handling myself without you for a couple of hours. Please," Harry insisted.

Draco sighed and hung his head. "I don't like this," he responded.

Harry nodded, but said nothing. Draco watched him for a moment longer and then stood. He strode out of the sitting room and went out the front door. He had no idea where he'd go, but he'd do what Harry asked.

Harry heard the front door close so he reached out for the couch to pull himself up. He sat down heavily on it and sighed. Draco needed a break from him. It hurt that it came down to that and especially only a week in, but what could be done? Something was bothering Draco and being around Harry way more than usual and having to take care of him, wasn't helping him sort through it.

Harry reached forward and moved his hand around until he found the remote. He flipped on the tele and started flipping through channels. He found a movie and kept it on. It sounded interesting enough so he lay down and pulled a blanket over him as he listened to it. Eventually, he drifted off to sleep.

An hour later, Harry startled awake at someone saying his name from the fireplace in front of him. "Mister Potter?" someone called again.

Harry sat up and looked in the general direction of the fireplace. "Yes?" he asked uncertainly. He didn't recognize the voice.

"Oh, there you are. Mister Potter, this is Owen, from St. Mungo's. I am here for our scheduled appointment," he said.

Harry scrunched his face in thought. Oh, that's right, he'd received an owl two days ago about this appointment. "Right, of course. Come through," he stated.

Owen nodded and soon he was stepping through the floo. Harry watched him nervously as he seemed to be looking around his room. "Is Mister Malfoy here?" he asked.

"He's taking a break. I'm very stressful to take care of," Harry replied with a chuckle.

Owen frowned slightly, but nodded. He walked over and sat down next to Harry. "How has your recovery been?" he asked. He opened the small bag that he brought with him and pulled out his wand. He cast a lumos and pointed it at Harry's eyes. Harry flinched and blinked his eyes. Owen hummed in response.

"Are you able to see anything yet?" he asked.

"Yeah, I can see contrasting objects and more shapes," Harry replied.

"Good, good. Have you been getting enough sleep and rest?" he asked. Harry nodded. "Good. Everything is looking as it is supposed to. I'm pleased with your progress. It's unfortunate that I missed Mister Malfoy," he responded, his professional tone not hiding his annoyance that Draco wasn't there.

Harry lifted a brow. "You wanted him to be here?" he asked in confusion.

Owen chuckled. "No. He made things a bit uncomfortable. You guys are just auror partners?"

Harry laughed quietly. "Yes, and roommates," he replied.

Owen nodded. "It sure seemed like much more, at least from his reaction to me," he responded with a laugh.

Harry paled slightly. "Um, what do you mean?"

"Well, I thought you were a couple, to be honest. Why he acted that way towards me, I have no idea," he replied with a laugh.

Harry blushed. "Not a couple. I'm not really sure why he'd act that way either," he replied even though an idea was blooming in his head.

"I think I know, but I'm not here in that capacity. Everything looks good, Mister Potter. I'll come back in another week to check on your progress. In the meantime-" Owen stopped as the front door opened and closed and Draco called out.

"Harry! I'm back. I brought-" Draco stopped as he stepped into the sitting room. He was holding two cups of ice scream and looking between Owen and Harry in confusion. "Is this a house call or did you call him?" Draco asked in a tone that suggested he was most definitely not pleased.

Owen stood up. "Mister Potter had a follow-up appointment. I will be back the same time next week. Until then, please be sure that you continue to rest and continue to take your potions. Be sure that you aren't left alone. I would hate for something to happen to you when you weren't being cared for properly," Owen said. He locked his gaze on Draco whose eyes narrowed into a glare. He took a threatening step forward.

Harry didn't have to see Draco to know that he was about to tell Owen a thing or two. He stood up to try and intervene, calm the situation. Of course, he took that moment to stumble somewhat and Owen reached out instinctively to steady him. Draco growled in response. Harry cleared his throat. "Thank you, Owen. We'll see you next week," he stated.

"Of course. Take care," Owen said before he walked over to the floo and left.

Harry sighed and turned to where Draco was standing. He heard him stomp out of the room and into the kitchen. Harry heard the freezer open and started heading towards the kitchen to calm him. He stopped in the doorway.

"I did have an appointment. I didn't call him here," Harry stated quietly.

"I know you had an appointment. I'm sorry I wasn't here for it," Draco replied snidely.

Harry sighed and walked in to the kitchen more. He could see the table in front of him so he touched it and moved along it, trying to get closer to Draco. He stopped in front of him. He wasn't sure if he had his back to him or not. "I told you to take a break, don't feel bad and don't listen to him. I was perfectly fine. As a matter of fact, I slept the entire time you were gone," he replied. Draco sighed. "What's wrong? I know you were angrier before he said what he did. You were on edge the second you walked in. You reacted to him the same way this time as before. What's the matter?"

"I just don't get a good vibe from that guy," he replied.

Harry sighed. He knew that wasn't the truth. "Draco, you were jealous. That's the only thing that I can equal it to. Why were you jealous?"

"Jealous? Please, Potter, I'm not jealous," he snorted and tried to walk away from Harry. He wasn't having that and he brought his hand out, grabbing Draco's arm.

"You're jealous and I want to know why," Harry insisted.

Draco stared at him. He didn't want to keep the tension going. Things had been so awkward since his dream and it wasn't helping either one of them. He had to do something. He had to hope that he wasn't going to screw this up and that the small hints that he'd seen here and there over the past several months were not him looking more into something that wasn't actually there.

He reached out with the arm that wasn't clutched in Harry's hand and looped it around Harry's waist, pulling him close to him. Harry gasped and his eyes widened as he looked up at him. Draco licked his lips nervously and then leaned forward. His lips hovered just above Harry's and he paused. Harry's eyes slid shut as if he knew what was coming. Draco closed his eyes and pressed his lips against Harry's.

It was the barest of touches and then he stepped back, waiting for the inevitable disgust from Harry. It wasn't coming so he opened his eyes and saw a small smile on his face. "Are you smiling?" he asked in surprise.

"It's usually what one does when they've just been kissed, most of the time anyway," Harry replied.

Draco frowned. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. Harry was supposed to shove him and wipe his mouth in disgust, not smile. "But why?" he asked, still in disbelief.

Harry laughed. "Maybe because you did something that I've wanted to do for awhile," he suggested.

Draco startled at his. "Excuse me?" he whispered.

Harry shook his head. He pulled Draco towards him again and brought one hand up to his arm and along his shoulder. He had a vague idea as to where his face was, but he didn't want to poke him in the eye on accident. His hand slid up Draco's neck and along his jaw. Draco gasped and closed his eyes, shuddering under his touch. Harry leaned up and found Draco's lips, kissing him more firmly than they had before. Draco held him more tightly and brought his tongue out, running it along his lips. Harry granted him entrance and the kiss deepened. Harry slid his hand down to Draco's lower back, slipping his fingers underneath his shirt. Draco gasped at that and broke the kiss. He was breathing heavily and leaning back now.

"Tell me I'm not dreaming," Draco whispered, eyes still closed. He felt a pinch on his side and cried out in surprise. His eyes flew open and saw Harry smirking.

"I hope not because then that would mean I'm dreaming and that would be very unfortunate," he replied.

Harry stepped back some more to give them some space to process what had just happened. Draco felt empty without him in his arms, but knew it was for the best. "So, I wasn't alone in this?" Draco asked uncertainly, still struggling to believe it.

"No," Harry replied simply.

Draco sighed and smiled, nodding. "I would have done it a lot sooner, but I was so worried about it ruining what we already had, that I just couldn't give in," he explained.

"Why now?" Harry questioned curiously.

"Between you getting struck by lightning and your injury and me taking care of you and spending way more time with you than usual, I realized that if I didn't do it soon, I'd lose my nerve and my chance. Of course, I still nearly lost my nerve and I wonder if I'd ever get the nerve again," he replied.

"So you were threatened by Owen, even having no confirmation about my feelings for you whatsoever?" Harry replied.

Draco blushed and tapped the counter for a few moments. "I looked at Owen as a good looking bloke that could potentially intrigue you and be some serious competition for me," he explained quietly.

Harry frowned. "But he was nothing, but professional. The second he walked in that last day at St. Mungo's, you were on edge. You even called me your partner," Harry pointed out.

Draco blushed again. "I did say that," he said quietly.

Harry laughed. "I see," he replied. He moved backwards further and reached out for a chair. He sat and kept looking towards Draco. "Why would you automatically assume that Owen would intrigue me?"

"He was good looking! And you said something about him being tall, dark, and handsome," Draco pointed out.

Harry nodded. "I did say that. However, I'm more into blondes than dark haired blokes," he winked.

"All blondes?" Draco questioned in a teasing tone.

Harry looked thoughtful for a moment. "Well, at the moment, only one in particular."

"Anyone I know?" Draco asked in a sly tone.

Harry laughed. "I'm into you Draco and only you," he replied.

Draco grinned, even if Harry couldn't see him. "Good answer," he replied. "Now, as much as I'd love to keep discussing me, I need to get breakfast going."

Harry laughed and turned in his seat, resting his hands on the table. Draco went about making breakfast, smiling to himself the entire time. Harry liked him. Harry had kissed him and was pleased about it.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Here's another chapter, earlier than usual :). There will be three more chapters after this one. Warning, there is some boy on boy action in this one, just so you know! Also, I'm getting close to finishing another story that I've been working on. I really like it and I bet you will too :). Thank you for the reviews and follows. They are much appreciated! Enjoy!**

Later that afternoon, Harry was lying on the couch, listening to Draco read. They hadn't kissed anymore and hadn't touched too much, but the tension was gone now. It was like the kiss relieved that all and nothing more was needed.

"Roxane has quite the power of persuasion. I wonder how Cyrano might feel about her saying that Christian is more intellectual than him when the words Christian writes are Cyrano's?" Harry contemplated.

"I imagine he doesn't take it personally since he knows Christian's words are his own," Draco replied.

"That's true. It's unfortunate that she can't see what's right in front of her," Harry commented.

Draco shrugged. "Love blinds you," he said simply.

Harry nodded. "Keep reading."

Draco continued to read and finished Act III in no time. He closed the book, frowning for several moments. "Christian is a right bastard. Although, I suppose he doesn't know that Cyrano is actually in love with Roxane. Why would somebody pretend to be you and write things for you if they loved the person you're writing to?"

"And the fact that Roxane basically tricked Christian into marrying her, even though they would have eventually I'm sure. Those two deserve each other, playing tricks left and right to get what they want," Harry replied.

"What about Cyrano though? Is he not playing tricks as well?" Draco questioned.

Harry shrugged. "I don't know. He's helping Christian to woo Roxane despite how he feels about her. He pulls tricks and others who deserve to be tricked, but I don't think he's the bad guy here," he replied.

"No, he's just the unlucky bloke who fell in love with the wrong girl. Do you want to read the next act or have dinner?" Draco asked.

In response to that question, the floo crackled to life. "Harry? Can we come through?" Hermione called out. She was calling from the kitchen floo.

Draco sighed and stood up. He went into the kitchen and crouched down. Hermione looked up at him in surprise. "Come on through," he stated and then he stood, returning to the sitting room.

He sat back down at Harry's feet. "Are they coming through?" Harry asked.

"Harry! How are you?" Hermione asked as she came into the room.

Draco snorted and Harry just grinned. Hermione looked between the two for a moment, confused. Something seemed different, but she couldn't put her finger on it. "Hey, Mione. I'm doing well actually. How are you?" Harry replied.

"Good, good. Listen, Ron is coming by with some pizza. Is that alright? I thought Draco would like a break from cooking tonight," she said as she sat down.

Draco smiled slightly at her. He looked over at Harry who was smiling more broadly. "Sure, I think that will be fine. Draco?" Harry questioned.

"I don't have to cook dinner tonight, what's not to be pleased about?" he asked with a chuckle.

Harry rolled his eyes and stretched his leg out so his foot pushed against Draco's thigh. Draco reached down and squeezed his foot in jest and then instead of placing his hands back in his lap, he let it rest at Harry's ankle. Hermione's eyes widened slightly.

"Well, uh, how's your eyesight doing?" Hermione asked, looking away from the touch.

Harry grinned. "I can see contrasting objects and shapes now. Vague shapes, but at least it's something," he replied.

Hermione beamed. "Oh, that's wonderful, Harry! I'm so happy for you!" she exclaimed.

The floo flared to life again and the smell of pizza followed shortly after. "Oi! I'm starving so if you want any of this pizza, you better get in here!" Ron yelled from the kitchen.

Hermione and Harry laughed while Draco chuckled quietly. He wouldn't want to make Ron too comfortable now. Hermione got up and quickly went into the kitchen. Draco stood and then helped Harry up. Harry grinned up at him and squeezed Draco's hand before moving to link his arm with Draco's. Draco leaned over and kissed his cheek, setting Harry's face flaming. Draco grinned, pleased with himself.

They walked into the kitchen that way and Hermione looked up immediately, pieces fitting together in an idea. Ron barely seemed to notice as he was stuffing his face. Draco looked over at him in slight disgust.

"Lovely table manners, Weasley," he commented as he helped Harry to sit down and then took the seat next to him.

Weasley shrugged and snorted. "I don't care. I'm starving," he replied.

Hermione rolled her eyes and Harry laughed quietly. They spent their evening talking and eating pizza. Draco relaxed more in the presence of Harry's friends and kept glancing over at Harry with soft smiles that did not go missed by Hermione. She frowned thoughtfully, but found the idea formulating in her head not at all surprising.

Once they bid them adieu, Harry headed carefully for the stairs. He yawned and rubbed at his eyes. Draco walked over and helped him start up the stairs. He had Harry's potions with him, as he did every night. Once in his room, Harry sat down heavily on his bed and vaguely watched Draco get his stuff situated.

"I don't do anything all day and yet I'm exhausted by the end of the day," Harry commented quietly.

"You're healing. That takes a lot out of you, even if it doesn't seem like it. Your potions are here and your wand. Do you need anything else?" Draco asked.

"Yes," Harry replied.

Draco frowned. "What do you need?" he asked, looking around as if trying to figure out what he'd missed. Harry undressed and finished getting ready for bed on his own anymore. He wasn't sure what else he might need.

Harry smiled softly. "A good night kiss would be nice," he replied, his face coloring to a nice shade of pink.

Draco looked back at him, eyes wide for a moment. He grinned and stepped towards him. He leaned down, hovering above Harry's upturned face. "Well, how could I possibly say no to that?" he whispered as he closed the gap between them and kissed him deeply. Harry brought his hands up and rested them on Draco's arms, steadying himself. Draco broke away too soon for Harry's liking and sighed. "Good night, Harry," he whispered.

Draco had moved away and Harry's hands dropped into his lap. Harry had wished for more, but maybe it was too soon for that for them. "Good night, Draco," he replied.

He watched as Draco's shape left his room, closing the door to just a crack. Harry sighed and stood up, finishing his nightly routine before settling into bed.

 **XXXX**

Another week passed, and still Harry and Draco had not gone any further than snogging. Harry was getting restless, wanting more and Draco was too. New tension was building between them. Harry wasn't sure if Draco was just being careful because of his current state or if he just didn't want to go that far right now. That thought kept Harry awake for a bit longer than usual each night and made him wake-up not pleased in the morning.

Harry woke up the next morning and slowly opened his eyes. He looked around his room, expecting to just see the contrasting colors, but instead he sat upright and gasped, looking around. The shapes were clearer now and he could make out what they were. They were in black and gray, but he could still see them. "Draco!" Harry called out.

As he knew would happen, Draco came running down the hallway and skidded into his room. He was pulling his shirt on and looked like Harry had woken him up. "What is it?" he demanded, wand drawn, moving around the room.

Harry stared at him. He stood up and walked towards him slowly. Draco looked at him in confusion, seeing that there was no threat in the room. Draco's eyes widened as Harry stopped a few feet in front of him. Harry could see Draco's face now. His eyes were whiter, with a bit of dark because of the silver color, and it was a bit creepy to look at him, but he could see him and he could see how confused he looked.

He stepped closer to him, looking him up and down. It had only been two weeks since he couldn't see him, but it seemed like so much longer. He reached out and grabbed Draco's hand, able to see it now. He smiled and let go, placing his hand at Draco's waist instead. He looked at it for a moment and then returned to looking at Draco's face again. His eyes were closed and his lips were parted, as if he was solely focusing on Harry's touch. Harry smiled further and brought his other hand to Draco's waist, running it up his side and across his chest. Draco gasped at the touch. Harry smiled and brought his hand up to Draco's cheek, cradling it.

"Why are your eyes closed?" he whispered.

Draco's gasped again and his eyes flew open and widened. "Can you see me?" he questioned in a quiet, disbelieving voice.

Harry nodded. "I can see you in black and gray. You look a bit creepy, but I can see you," he replied, laughing quietly.

Draco grinned and looped his arms around Harry's waist and pulling him close to him, embracing him. He buried his face in Harry's neck and kissed him gently. He kissed along his jaw and up to his lips. Harry responded in earnest, wrapping his arms around his shoulders and pressing his body against him. Draco gasped quietly and pushed against him. Harry started backing up, pulling Draco with him. His knees hit the back of the bed and he went backwards, pulling Draco with him. They fell back on the bed in a graceful heap, not breaking their connection.

Harry lifted his hips and met equal hardness. He moaned quietly, pleased to have finally gotten Draco to go further. Draco ground his arousal into Harry's, loving the feel more than he imagined he would. He broke away for a moment, breathing heavily.

"Are you sure you want to go further?" he asked nervously.

Harry frowned at him, and reached up to smooth the lines between Draco's eyebrows. His eyes fluttered closed at his touch. "You have no idea," he whispered in response.

Draco grinned and kissed him again before breaking away and gesturing towards the head of Harry's bed. Harry obliged and scooted up, settling on his pillows. Draco grinned down at him and moved over to him, settling on top of him again, but slightly to the side so he could touch him if he wanted. He did and slid his hand down Harry's chest. He cupped Harry's arousal which caused Harry to break the kiss, cry out, and arch his back, pressing into him.

"You're so responsive to that small of a touch," Draco whispered, laughing quietly.

Harry groaned and pushed into him, whining slightly when he didn't do much else than cup him. Draco laughed and kissed him, sliding his hand up and down Harry's shaft. It felt so good that Harry didn't know whether he was going to last much longer. As Draco's hand movements increased, his pace of moving against Harry picked up as well. The pressure was building and soon Harry was burying his face in Draco's chest as he came. Draco gasped as he followed soon after.

They sat there for several moments, breathing heavily. "I didn't think you'd be quiet," Draco whispered.

Harry laughed and shook his head. "Well, I didn't want to scare you off," he whispered back. Draco laughed too and kissed him.

"That was brilliant," Draco complimented. He waved his wand, cleaning them both up before he settled in next to Harry. He linked their hands together, both on their backs and staring up at the canopy above Harry's bed.

"I feel like it took us too long to get to this point," Harry commented.

Draco nodded. He turned onto his side and popped up on his elbow to look down at Harry. He reached up with his free hand and pushed Harry's hair off his forehead. Harry looked up at him. When Draco started to trace the faded scar on Harry's forehead, he closed his eyes and got lost in the touch. "We're both stubborn and I don't know about you, but I never thought, with our history, that you'd ever think of me as more than just your auror partner and roommate. I was lucky to even have you think of me as a friend," Draco replied quietly. He traced a line down Harry's cheek and down his neck, tracing the scars that were scattered across his chest.

Harry opened his eyes and turned to look up at him. "I couldn't agree more. I love how it took me getting blind to set things in motion," he agreed.

Draco smiled and nodded. He was about to say something more when the floo chimed downstairs. He frowned thoughtfully and then growled in annoyance at their moment being interrupted. He got up from the bed and started for the door. "I'll just tell that person to get lost," Draco said.

Harry laughed as Draco walked out the door. He sighed while he waited for Draco to come back. It wasn't nearly as much as they could have done, but what they just did made Harry's heart flutter and his butterflies flap excitedly. He couldn't be more pleased with where things were going. He only hoped that when he was better and life returned to normal, that they'd still be able to maintain whatever was happening between them.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Spoiler alert, if you ever wanted to read Cyrano and haven't, be forewarned that the ending is revealed in here. On another note, this chapter is another tense one. Some confessions are made. Too soon? Thank you for the reviews and I love all your guesses! Enjoy!**

Draco stomped down the stairs and walked into the sitting room. He looked into the fireplace and saw the disembodied head of Owen. He growled quietly again and walked over. "Come on through," he said by way of greeting.

He caught Owen scowling slightly which caused him to narrow his gaze. Draco stepped back and watched as Owen came through, medical bag in hand. "Good morning, Mister Malfoy. Is Mister Potter around?" he asked in a professional tone.

Draco narrowed his gaze slightly. "Yes, he is upstairs. I will go get him. Make yourself comfortable," he replied in a charming tone.

Owen lifted his brow. "Wait, I'd like to talk with you for a moment," he requested.

Draco paused and turned to look at him, not expecting that response. "What about?" he asked.

Owen crossed his arms. "You've got a problem with me and I have no understanding as to why. I've been nothing, but professional from day one and I don't believe we've known each other before that day at St. Mungo's. What did I do to warrant such a cold attitude?"

Draco frowned and then felt his face heating slightly. "It's rather embarrassing and I'd rather not explain myself," he replied.

Owen lifted his brow. "I'm unsure why you think I'm a threat to the relationship that you have with Mister Potter. First of all, I don't get involved with my patients even on the superficial level that Mister Potter is my patient. Second of all, there is no way I'd even remotely try to go after Harry Potter of all people. Third of all, the way you acted at St. Mungo's would deter anyone from pursuing him," Owen explained.

"So you did know why I was having issues?" Draco questioned.

Owen smiled knowingly. "I do now," he replied having tricked Draco into revealing what his problem was. Draco narrowed his gaze and blushed more in response to the embarrassment.

Draco took a moment to think about his words and then frowned. "And what is wrong with Harry Potter that would make you choose not to pursue him?" he demanded, coming to his defense.

Owen laughed. "Harry Potter is a hero. I would be lying if I didn't say that I hero worshiped him when I was younger. He's always been someone that would never be within reach. Even now, as an adult, not a chance. Besides, he's not my type anyway. You felt threatened for no reason and I'm positive that his interest would not be towards me. I don't believe I'm his type," he explained.

Draco crossed his arms and frowned. "Yes, well, even I didn't realize the scope of my feelings until he was injured," he said quietly.

Owen nodded. "I figured," he replied simply. Draco looked over at him sharply and Owen simply smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

"I'll go get him," Draco stated as he turned and ran up the stairs again.

He walked into Harry's room and saw him sitting up on his bed. He was slipping on a shirt. Draco paused to watch him for a moment. Harry turned to look at him and smiled. "Everything alright?" he asked in concern.

Draco nodded. "Yeah, everything's fine. Um, Owen is here for your appointment," he stated.

Harry looked over at him quizzically. He stood and walked over to him and looked up at him. "I can't see you well enough to tell whether or not I should have come down with you," he commented.

Draco shook his head. He leaned forward and kissed him carefully. "Not necessary. We cleared the air," he replied after he broke their kiss.

Harry nodded, but didn't look completely convinced as he followed Draco out of the room. He stopped at the top of the steps and frowned. He couldn't see them any easier than before so he linked his arm with Draco's and allowed him to lead him down. They hit the landing and Draco led him into the sitting room. Harry looked around, feeling a little better now that he could see more dark and light things. Owen was standing near the window looking out when they walked in.

"I'll go make breakfast while you're doing your check-up," Draco stated as he leaned over and kissed Harry's cheek before he made his leave. Owen had turned at the sound of Draco's voice and seen the exchange. He smiled slightly and shook his head. Harry turned and watched Draco leave, frowning thoughtfully.

"I see that he finally figured it out," Owen commented as he walked towards Harry.

Harry looked over at him and laughed. "I guess I have you to thank for it since he figured it out last time you were here," he replied.

Owen laughed. "Glad to help. Now, let's have a seat and see how you are doing," he stated as he allowed Harry to link his arm with his and settle him on the couch. Harry faced Owen and was able to see him somewhat. His hair was definitely dark as in his vision it was dark. His eyes must be brown or blue as well since those were also very dark. His outline seemed somewhat nice, but Harry knew that if he had full use of his sight, he still wouldn't be attracted to him.

Owen looked him over and checked his vitals and his eyes. He smiled once he was done. "What can you see now?" he asked.

"I can still only see black, gray, and white, but I can make out things much easier than last week and if I'm in a room that has substantial light, I can see things better. Like I looked at Draco this morning and I could see his face and his eyes. I can see you as well, although you look a bit creepier than Draco does since you're hair and eyes are so dark," he explained.

Owen laughed and nodded. "That's great, Harry. Your nerves are healing up nicely. I imagine that by next week you should start to see some color and your eyesight should be completely restored in two weeks. I'll come back next week at the same time for your next check-up, okay?" he said.

Harry nodded. "Thank you," he replied.

Owen nodded and smiled at him. He pat his knee and then stood. He flooed away just as Draco was coming back into the room. Harry was looking at the fireplace thoughtfully, but turned at the sound of Draco's feet. "Breakfast is ready," he stated. Harry nodded and stood. He hesitated for a moment, trying to gauge where he was. Draco came over, but didn't step in. He got the feeling that Harry wanted to try and do it himself.

Harry walked carefully around the couch and got around it without any trouble. Draco grinned as he watched him. He walked nearby with him and stopped when Harry stopped at the hallway between the sitting room and kitchen. "I'm going to need help through here, or at least you much closer," he requested.

Draco nodded and stood next to him. Harry started forward and only reached out for Draco twice before he managed to make it into the kitchen and to the table to where his breakfast waited. Draco sat down across from him. "What did Owen say?" he asked.

"Everything looks good. He said that next week I should be able to start seeing color and then the following week my eyesight will be fully restored," he replied.

"That's good. I'm glad the healing is going well. Why did you hesitate on the stairs and through the hall since you can see things more easily now?" Draco asked, his tone concerned.

"I think it's because there's not enough light for me to distinguish between things. Everything looks black. I don't know, but it can only get better, right?" Harry replied.

Draco frowned, but nodded. They ate in silence. They both seemed to be lost in their thoughts. Soon they were both finished and heading into the sitting room. Harry sat down on the couch and as soon as Draco sat as well, Harry scooted closer and cuddled up next to him. Draco grinned and held him close to him. He reached over and picked up Cyrano and opened it up. "Shall we finish this today?" he asked.

Harry nodded. "Yes. It's been driving me crazy, wondering what was going to happen next!" he exclaimed.

Draco laughed and kissed the top of Harry's head. He began reading and soon Harry was pulled into the story, completely enraptured by the story.

"Okay, so this de Guiche bloke is ridiculous. He actually sacrificed Cyrano's cadets for his own pride? That sounds like someone we used to know," Harry commented, anger in his tone.

Draco kissed his head again. "There's definitely a striking resemblance, yes. Although, the Dark Lord did nothing for love or lust or whatever de Guiche felt for Roxane, but for hate and power," he explained.

"Yes, but de Guiche was also retaliating against Cyrano for the embarrassment that Cyrano caused for him. Didn't Voldemort punish you all more severely because the light side of the war had bested him time and again?" Harry countered.

He was looking up at Draco with a questioning look. Draco looked down at him and smiled. "The only person who pissed him off more than anyone was you. The brave and idiotic Gryffindor who was just a mere boy, bested the most powerful wizard of all time, at least in his mind anyway," Draco replied, his tone admiring.

Harry rolled his eyes, but felt his cheeks warming. Draco leaned down and kissed him gently. He broke away and turned back to the book. "Yes, well, de Guiche is the classic villain, just as Voldemort was."

Draco nodded in agreement and began to read again. The end was coming and Harry wondered if Cyrano would finally get to tell Roxane the truth about his feelings.

Draco read the last line of the play and closed the book. Harry's mouth was open in surprise. He should have seen that coming. He should have known that eventually Roxane would find out the truth, but he didn't expect it would happen the way it did. He couldn't imagine being in love with someone for years and never telling them until the very last moment when it was too late to be with them.

"They never got a chance," Harry whispered.

Draco sighed and nodded, holding him closer. "At least he died knowing that Roxane loved him too and that she had finally figured it all out," he replied.

Harry sat up and shook his head. "That's not enough! How can you be around someone for so many years and find out at the last minute, after it's too late, that they've loved you the entire time?"

Draco stared at him in confusion. "Harry, it's just a story, why are you getting so upset?" he asked.

Harry shook his head again and moved a bit further from Draco. Draco didn't like that and reached out for him, but Harry just scooted further away. "If it wouldn't have been for Owen, would you have ever kissed me?"

Draco stared at him. "I'm not sure. I was so afraid that you'd never reciprocate so I suppose I may have never done it," he replied uncertainly.

Harry's eyes widened. "So you're telling me, that you and I could have gone our entire lifetimes without knowing how we felt for each other?"

Draco paled, understanding why Harry was so upset. "It's possible, but Harry, we know how we feel. We've snogged and-" He stopped when he saw Harry's eyes take on a determined look.

"You don't know my feelings," he replied.

Draco frowned and sat back in confusion. "We've snogged so I would imagine that would give me some inkling of your feelings," he replied, still confused.

"Yes, but I haven't told you how I feel about you," Harry replied.

Draco lifted his brow. "Harry, just because Cyrano, a made up character, never told Roxane, another made up character, how he felt until the very end, doesn't mean you need to tell me right this second. Since you kissed me, I know that you like me so that's more than she ever knew," he countered.

Harry sat back against the opposite arm of the couch and closed his eyes. "That's not how I feel," he whispered.

Draco's frown deepened and his stomach churned with anxiety. Did Harry just want to get some pleasure from the easiest source? Was it all going to be a one-off? Draco gulped. That was not something he anticipated. Harry didn't seem the type. "Then how do you feel, Potter? Because right now, my mind is giving me a whole host of horrible ideas to explain why you did what you did with me," Draco demanded, his voice cracking as his emotions pushed through his calm demeanor.

"I'm in love with you, Draco," Harry whispered.

Draco's mouth dropped open and he was pretty sure his heart stopped. Harry was in love with him? He never, in a million years, expected Harry to feel even an ounce of the same feelings that he did for him. Now he was telling him that he was in love with him? How was this even possible? "How?" he asked.

"I don't know. It just happened over time, I guess. It's increased a lot since you've been taking care of me. I've been able to see a different side of you; one that I knew existed, but saw rarely. I have just realized that you are everything that I've been searching for and you were in front of me the entire time. I guess reading this play helped me to sort through the feelings and realize that I couldn't keep it to myself. If you hadn't kissed me yesterday, I knew I would have done it soon because I just couldn't keep it in anymore. I identified too much with Cyrano and after hearing the end, I don't want to end up like he did," Harry explained.

"Excuse me for a moment," Draco stated as he stood and walked out of the room. Harry looked over the couch in the general direction that Draco had gone and frowned. He groaned and slid down on the couch, grabbing the pillow that was nearby and covering his face. He didn't think that Draco was at the level he was in feelings, but at least he might have been more willing to admit that he liked him at least.

Draco walked into the kitchen and started pacing. He didn't know what to say to Harry about this. He didn't want to believe what he was hearing not because he didn't feel the same, but because he felt the same and couldn't believe it was possible. He had to think through this. He had to decide if he was willing to put his heart out there and tell Harry how he felt and risk him losing the feelings after he was completely recovered.

He grabbed some floo powder and knelt down in front of the fireplace. He threw down the powder and called out Hermione's name. She appeared a moment later looking alarmed. "Malfoy, what's wrong? Is Harry alright?" she questioned, fear in her tone.

Draco frowned for a moment at her reaction. "Oh, yeah, no, he's fine. I just need to go out for a bit and wondered if you'd be able to come be here with him," Draco replied.

Hermione frowned. "Oh, um, yeah, sure, I can do that. Is everything alright?" she asked.

Draco shrugged and sat back so she could come through. He stood and started his pacing again which is what Hermione saw as she flooed in. She watched him for a moment. "Malfoy, what is the matter?" she asked again.

Draco stopped. "I just need to think. I'll be back," he stated before he grabbed his coat and left the kitchen to flee out the back door.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Here is the next chapter! There is some Drarry action in this one so you've been warned :). Also, I reread a story that I never finished of mine on here and I thought to myself that I really, really need to finish it once and for all so I think I will start working on that again soon. I also found some other stories that I started years ago that I'm going to look at and see if there is anything there. I'm also working on a new story, which I think I've already mentioned, but I've stalled a bit on it even though it's all planned out. It'll get done though! I'm rambling now. Enjoy this next chapter and thank you for your reviews and follows!**

Hermione frowned and left the kitchen and entered the sitting room. She peeked over the couch and saw Harry with a pillow over his face. She gasped and he instantly moved the pillow to look up at her. She shook her head and smiled down at him, hand over her heart.

"Hermione, what are you doing here?" he asked.

Her eyes widened as she realized that he was focused on her. "Can you see me, Harry?" she asked in a quiet voice.

"Yes, well, you're dark around the hair and eyes, but I can see you, yes. Why are you here?" he asked in confusion.

"Draco asked me to come by and stay with you," she replied.

Harry closed his eyes and nodded. He frowned and lay back down, throwing his arm over his eyes. "Well, if that doesn't tell me what I need to know, I don't think anything will," he muttered.

Hermione walked around the couch and sat down. She reached out and pulled on Harry's arm to show his face. "What happened?" she asked kindly.

Harry dropped his arm and sat up slightly. "I told him that I was in love with him," he whispered.

Hermione gasped. "Love him?" she repeated.

"Yeah, he kissed me the other day and we've snogged a few times. I didn't expect him to be in love with me, but at least like me some," he replied.

Hermione's eyes widened and she sat back. "Wow, I mean, lately I suspected that something was different between you two, but I had no idea that you'd fallen in love with him. Are you sure? That's pretty deep," she questioned.

"Of course, I'm sure. I've felt it for months, but lately, since we've been spending so much time together and he's been taking care of me, I've seen this different side of him that just turned my feelings up several notches," he explained.

"Well, I'm not surprised about the feelings change, but the in love part is quite surprising. Maybe he is just surprised and overwhelmed. That's a pretty serious confession. He's probably trying to sort it out. I wouldn't worry too much about it. He'll be back soon enough," she replied.

Harry shrugged. "Perhaps. Well, what shall we do?" he asked.

"I'm sure there's something on the tele we can watch," she replied as she reached out for the remote and started flipping through the channels. She found something somewhat interesting for them and they were both able to zone out.

A few hours later, Harry was falling asleep on the couch and startled awake when Hermione shook him slightly. "Why don't you go to bed?" she suggested.

Harry nodded on rubbed at his eyes. "What time is it?" he asked.

"About nine," she replied.

He frowned and nodded. He stood and allowed Hermione to help him through the sitting room and up the stairs to his room. She left to get his potions and to give him privacy while he got ready for bed.

Hermione stepped into the kitchen just as Draco was coming in the backdoor. She stopped and narrowed her gaze slightly. He looked back guiltily and took his coat off, running his hands through his slightly wet hair.

"You better have a good reason for being gone for so long," Hermione commented as she picked up Harry's potions.

"I had to do a lot of thinking," Draco replied.

"What is there to think about? Harry told you his feelings and I've seen enough to know that you at least feel _something_ for him. He is hurt and confused and I'm warning you that if you don't set him straight, I will be sure to make you sincerely regret ever hurting him," she threatened.

Draco walked over to her and took the potions from her. "Thank you for staying with him today. Good night, Granger," he said as he walked around her and headed for the stairs. Hermione huffed, but turned and flooed home.

Draco stood outside Harry's door for a moment and took a deep breath. He pushed it open and walked in. Harry had his back to the door, lying on his side. Draco set the potions down and then looked down at Harry, his stomach squirming in anxiety.

"Harry?" Draco whispered.

Harry startled and turned and looked over his shoulder. His room didn't have much light so he barely made him out, but he was there. "You're back," he said as he sat up, the blankets falling to his waist.

Draco sat down in the empty space next to him. "Yeah, just a few minutes ago," he replied quietly.

Harry nodded. "Where did you go?" he asked, the hurt not hidden from his tone.

"I just walked around for awhile, thinking," he replied.

Harry sighed and nodded. "Look, I know that what I said was intense, and I'm sorry. I'll take it back, okay? I don't want things to be awkward again," he replied.

Draco laughed. "You can't take that back. You told me you were in love with me. There is no taking it back," he replied, shaking his head.

"Okay, well, We'll just move on from it then, I mean, I can't go back to being awkward with you especially considering the serious lack of space we can get from each other due to my current condition. Please, Draco, just forget I said anything. It was stupid and rash and not very well thought out," he closed his eyes and hung his head.

"So you're saying that being in love with me is stupid?" Draco questioned, a bite in his tone.

Harry's head shot up and he shook his head. "No, that is not what I'm saying. What I meant is that I shouldn't have said something so major like that, at least not yet," he replied quietly.

Draco stared at him. He knew what Harry meant. He knew that he wasn't referring to being in love with him as stupid. He had spent the entire afternoon thinking about how Harry's words affected him so much. He never, in his wildest dreams, expected Harry to return his feelings. He did though and Draco was elated, but he was also afraid because he worried that Harry only felt that way for him because Draco had been taking care of him for a couple of weeks.

"How long?" Draco asked quietly.

"Have I been in love with you?" Harry asked.

"Yes," he replied.

"Months," he replied honestly.

Draco looked up at him, eyes wide with surprise. If he had been in love with him for months then that would mean that his feelings were true and that Draco was worrying about nothing.

He brought his hand out and cupped Harry's face. He looked up, meeting Draco's eyes. Draco wondered what his clear eyes would look like once he was no longer blind. They hadn't been hidden behind his glasses since the accident, but the glaze didn't show their true beauty. He leaned forward, bringing Harry closer to him, and kissed him, deeply.

Harry gasped, as the kiss ended for just a moment before Draco scooted closer and started to kiss him again. Harry was lost in the kiss. His hands reached out and gripped Draco's shirt, pulling him towards him as much as he could in their current position. Draco chuckled and broke the kiss, resting his forehead against Harry's.

"I can't get much closer in our current state," he whispered.

Harry laughed and lay back, pulling Draco on top of him. Draco gasped as their hardening lengths touched and every part of their body touched, even if it was through the blanket. "Does this mean you forgive my confession?" Harry asked quietly.

Draco shook his head and stood up from the bed. Harry looked up at him in alarm. He hadn't seen the head shake, but he didn't need to. He closed his eyes, fighting his pain. However, it didn't last long as the blankets lifted and he felt Draco's body settle against his. He had slipped his shirt off and was only in his pants. They were skin to skin in most places. Harry's eyes flew open.

"There's nothing to forgive because I've been in love with you for months as well," he whispered as he kissed along Harry's jaw and neck, moving down his chest.

"Really?" he whispered.

"Yes," Draco whispered back.

Harry wanted to ask why he freaked out then and left for the day, but then Draco was kissing his stomach and he completely lost what he wanted to say. He simply lost himself in the attention he was receiving.

Draco kissed down Harry's happy trail, gripping Harry's pants and slipping them down his hips. If Harry realized what he had done, he wasn't saying anything. He was moaning quietly, whimpering slightly as Draco continued to kiss him. He kissed him everywhere, but the one place that Harry so desperately wanted him to kiss. Of course, he didn't have to wait long as Draco took him into his mouth with little hesitation.

Harry cried out in response, surprised. He felt Draco's hands grip his hips and keep him from bucking up. He settled and tried really hard not to move his hips too much, but it was really, really hard not to. It had been too long since anyone had paid him any attention like this and even then it wasn't nearly as brilliant as it was now.

Draco reached down between his own legs and released himself from the confines of his pants. It took some focus, but he started moving in time with his mouth and soon he felt his own orgasm ready to release as Harry gripped his hair in warning. All at once, hot come shot into his mouth, plus all over his hand from his own release. He groaned as his pleasure overtook him.

He licked Harry clean and then sat up. He reached for his wand, just as Harry was reaching towards him, wanting to please him in any way that he could. His hand met wetness and he looked up at Draco and smirked. Draco blushed.

"It looks like you won't need any help from me," he teased.

Draco laughed and pushed Harry down onto the bed. He flicked his wand, cleaning himself up and then he settled over Harry again and kissed him. Harry's face twisted up in confusion as he tasted himself on Draco's lips. It was odd, but he imagined that tasting Draco would be similar and probably better.

"The sounds you were making and your taste was too much. I couldn't wait," he whispered as he broke the kiss and slid off of Harry. Harry wrapped his arm around his shoulder as Draco nuzzled into his neck, holding him close. Draco sighed in contentment.

"Draco, why did you leave?" Harry asked after they had lay there for awhile.

Draco sighed and kissed Harry's chest gently. "I'm sorry. I never thought that you'd feel the same way as I did and when you said it, well I just couldn't believe it. I spent so many months, chiding myself for being in love with someone who I didn't deserve. I was lucky to have you as a partner, roommate, and friend; I didn't deserve to ask for more. I panicked. I had to be sure of what I felt before telling you. I don't want to mess this up," he replied.

Harry brought his other arm up and embraced him. He kissed the top of his head. "You deserve me. You've done so much and changed so much. You're an auror for crying out loud. You deserve all the happiness in the world and if that includes me, then all the better. You've done so much to make up for any wrongdoing as a child so much so that I fell in love with you. Don't for a second think that you don't deserve me," he insisted.

Draco smiled and nuzzled into him. "Thank you. I'll try not to think I don't deserve you," he replied.

Harry laughed and nodded. He reached over to take his potions. Draco slid back from him and waited. When Harry turned back, Draco was no longer next to him. He frowned as he tried to figure out where he went.

"Draco?" he called uncertainly.

"Yeah?" he asked from the doorway.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked.

"I'm getting my pajamas on and getting ready for bed," Draco replied.

Harry nodded. "Right, of course, well, good night then," he stated as he lay back down again.

"Am I not welcome back?" he asked. He was grinning over at Harry and he hoped that his tone showed that.

Harry blushed and grinned. "Of course," he whispered.

"Then I'll be back," he said as he walked out of Harry's room and into his own. He stepped into his room and grinned further. He felt like he was walking on clouds, he was so thrilled with the change between them.

He changed quickly and brushed his teeth. He couldn't wait to curl into Harry again and be held by him. It couldn't get any better, could it?


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Here is the last chapter! I know, I know, you can't believe it's the end, but it is. This one is super fluffy and there is most definitely some Drarry action in this one, you've been warned! Also, I just posted my new story, the one I was road blocked on. Guess what? The road block is gone and it's nearly done. Anyway, it's called** ** _A Dragon Keeper's Memory_** **. You should definitely read it! Enjoy this last chapter and thank you for all your reviews and follows!**

Two weeks passed quickly and things were moving along nicely for Harry and Draco. They spent more time touching each other than not. Their relationship had changed quite a bit since the night they told each other how they felt. Hermione and Ron had spent some time around them and they had been polite and not too touchy feely with each other, but it was obvious that they were together and had very strong feelings for each other.

Harry could see some colors now and people and things were becoming clearer to him. He was enjoying seeing Draco again in a new way. He was still unable to see the way he had before, full color and blurry unless he wore his glasses. It was nearly the end of his recovery time and he knew that he was going to wake up one of these days and be able to see in color completely.

He had his next appointment scheduled with Owen that day and his eyesight was nearly returned. He saw the green as the flames appeared and nodded for Owen to come through. Draco had gone into the office for a bit to get anything that they needed to transition back into work.

"Mister Potter, I can already tell that you're nearly done recovering!" Owen exclaimed as he looked at Harry from the fireplace.

Harry laughed and nodded. "Yes, nearly there. Too bad it couldn't correct my vision completely," he replied.

Owen frowned thoughtfully. "Well, it is possible, but not likely. Your vision impairment before the accident was not caused by your optic nerve. That's from your lenses, corneas, and retinas. The healing potions you've been taking focus on your optic nerves," he explained.

Harry nodded, shifting a bit as he was only kidding. "Yes, I figured they were two different things," he replied with a laugh.

Owen nodded and went about his exam. Harry frowned slightly as Owen did his exam. He didn't seem as he usually was during times like this. "Everything looks great, Mister Potter. I'm willing to bet that you're going to wake-up one of these mornings and be able to see just as you did before, in all colors."

Harry smiled. "Thank you so much. You've been a great mediwizard and I appreciate your help and encouragement," he said gratefully.

Owen nodded and smiled. He stood up and started for the floo. "Don't take this the wrong way, but I hope I don't see you again," he said with a laugh as he stepped into the floo.

Harry laughed and nodded. "Me too," he replied. He watched Owen leave and shook his head. He must have just wanted to make his visit as quick as possible. Harry shrugged and stood. He walked into the kitchen and set a pot of water on the stove. Draco would probably be back soon and he thought he might want dinner prepared. He wanted to make a really great meal to thank Draco for taking care of him over the past month. It had gone so much better than expected. It helped when he felt so guilty at first and then when they both realized they had feelings for one another it got even better.

Harry sighed and put the finishing touches on dinner, just as the floo was flaring to life and Draco was stumbling out. He scowled and brushed soot off his robes and hair. He looked up and locked his gaze on Harry and grinned. He walked over to him and kissed him deeply, wrapping him up in a tight embrace. Harry's eyes widened in surprise at his exuberance. When Draco broke their kiss and stepped back, he sighed in contentment.

"Everything alright?" Harry asked in slight concern.

Draco nodded. "I missed you," he replied blushing slightly.

"You missed me? You were only gone a couple of hours," he replied in surprise.

"I know, but that's the longest I've been away from you since the day you told me you were in love with me. It was just strange being without you for so long," he said in a whining tone.

Harry laughed and shook his head. "You are such a romantic," he teased. Harry turned back to the stove. He wasn't there long before Draco was stepping behind him and wrapping his arms around his waist and kissing the back of his neck. Harry closed his eyes as he melted into his touch.

"I can't help myself with you," he whispered.

Harry shivered and allowed Draco to kiss him a bit more before he finally stopped and sat down at the table. Harry smiled and placed their plates and tea on the table. "How did it go at work today?" he asked.

Draco shrugged. "It was fine. They've not enjoyed our absence one bit," he commented smugly.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Naturally. Any big cases that we are coming back to?"

"There's a few, but nothing too pressing. They are going to ease you back in, much to your chagrin I'm sure," he said with a knowing look.

Harry blushed slightly. "Hmm, how do you think you and I being together is going to affect things at work?" Harry did tend to jump in without asking questions on raids and what not. He'd been injured his fair share of times. Before, Draco was rightfully worried about his partner, but now he imagined he'd be much worse.

Draco looked at him thoughtfully and chose to eat some of his dinner before responding. Harry continued to eat his own, waiting him out. After a few minutes, he set his fork down. "I'm not sure. I already worried way more about you than a normal partner would because of how I felt about you. Now that it's out there and you and I are together, I'm not sure how I'll act. I think I'll be more worried than I was before to be honest. What about you though towards me?" he countered.

Harry sat back in his chair. "Well, considering you always think before you act unlike myself, I can't say that I've had the opportunity to worry too much about you when you've been injured as it's been so little that you've been hurt, but at this point, I can honestly say that I will probably be just as freaked out. I don't want to lose you any more than I did before. Actually, that's not true, I don't want to lose you even more now. I love you too much to be without you," he whispered.

Draco stared at him, his heart pounding at his words. They knew they were in love with each other, but this was the first time he had actually said it allowed. He stood up immediately and rushed around the table to pull Harry up and kiss him passionately. Harry cried out as Draco pushed him up against a counter, pressing his body against him, kissing him like his life depended on it. Harry reacted easily enough and wrapped his arms around Draco's shoulders as he kissed him right back. Draco broke away and then grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him towards the stairs. Harry grinned like a love sick puppy as he followed Draco up the stairs to his room.

As soon as they entered Harry's room, Draco started kissing him again and backing him up towards the bed. Harry's knees hit the bed and he fell backwards with a slight push from Draco. He cried out in surprise and looked up at him. He was pulling his shirt off and tossing it behind him. He stepped out of his trousers and pants and stood there for Harry's eyes to admire. Harry gasped and stared at him.

"I cannot wait to see you in full color," he whispered in awe.

Draco grinned and reached down to take Harry's sweats and pants off. Harry sat up and took his shirt off as well and blushed deeply under Draco's adoring gaze. "You have no idea how much I have wanted to see all of you," he whispered.

Harry continued to blush and watched as Draco climbed onto the bed and straddled him. They were both hard and as soon as Draco's length pressed against his, they both gasped and closed their eyes. Draco opened them and lay down on Harry and started kissing him again. They started moving against each other and they were both so close, but Draco stopped. He moved to Harry's side, panting.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked uncertainly.

"Yes, I just, I want you, so badly right now," he whispered.

Harry's eyes widened and he looked slightly panicked. It didn't last long because Draco's eyes met his and all panic melted away. He wanted him too. "There's lube in the night stand," Harry whispered.

Draco's eyebrow lifted and he grinned slightly as he rolled over and opened the drawer. He pulled out the jar and opened it. He paused and looked at Harry in concern. "Have you done this before?" he asked, realizing that they had never really discussed their experiences.

Harry shrugged. "I've been with men before, yes, but we never went as far as complete sex," he replied.

Draco lifted his brow again. "So, I'll be your first?" he asked, sounding pleased with this.

Harry laughed and rolled his eyes. "Yes," he replied.

Draco grinned and lubed up his fingers. Harry's eyes closed in anticipation. Draco brought his hand down waited for Harry to bend his knees to make it easier for Draco to prepare him. Draco circled his entrance with one finger and pushed it in carefully and slowly. Harry gasped and arched his back. It had been quite some time, even since he had pleased himself in this way. However, it didn't take long for him to relax and begin squirming and begging for Draco to add more. Draco leaned forward and kissed him hard, taking his fingers out and lather up his own cock to enter Harry. He couldn't wait any longer.

He sat up on his knees and lifted Harry's hips. He lined himself up with his entrance and looked down at him. Harry stared up at him with trusting eyes and there was love and desire there that made Draco's heart pound. He bit his lip as he moved forward and breached Harry's entrance. Harry's eyes widened and he arched, tipping his head back and groaning as Draco became fully sheathed. Draco struggled to hold still. It felt so good that he wanted to start moving, but based on the shaking of Harry's legs, he wasn't ready for that.

He waited for several moments and then finally Harry relaxed enough and he was able to start moving in and out of him. He went slowly, trying to hold out. He shifted and Harry cried out, his eyes rolling back in his head. He was flushed and panting and Draco knew he was hitting the cherished spot inside Harry. He maintained the angle and only had to move three times before Harry was coming explosively across his stomach and chest and tightening around him so much that Draco came as well. It seemed to keep coming and coming and he shook as the strength left him.

Finally, he collapsed on Harry who grunted under his weight. "Sorry," he whispered as he shifted to his side.

Harry shook his head and captured his lips in a gentle kiss. "That was brilliant," he whispered back after the kiss ended.

Draco smiled and popped up on his elbow, reaching out to glide his finger down Harry's cheek. "You were my first, too," he confessed.

Harry's eyes widened in surprise. "Seriously?"

Draco nodded. "Yeah. I had plenty of opportunity, mind you, but it just never felt right," he replied, blushing.

"Now it feels right?" he asked, recalling Draco's word from their last discussion about relationships, before they had kissed.

"So right," he replied as he kissed Harry again. "I love you too and I don't want to lose you either," he added.

Harry grinned. "So that's why you dragged me away from our delicious dinner," he said as he winked up at him.

Draco blushed. "Yes, well, I wanted you right then. I wasn't going to wait for you to finish dinner," he replied in a hoity tone. Harry laughed and shook his head. He yawned and blushed again. Draco just smiled at him. "I'll get your potions," he replied. Draco got off the bed and Harry watched as he walked out of his room. He whistled as he admired his arse. Draco stopped in the doorway and turned to look at him in surprise. Harry smirked at him and winked again. Draco blushed and grinned and walked out.

Harry sighed and lay back down, closing his eyes. He couldn't be any happier than he was in this moment. Their small world in the house was brilliant. He worried less and less about how it would be after they returned to their normal life. He felt pretty good with their relationship and secure.

He turned on his side and watched the door for Draco to return. He walked in carrying the potions and floating other items behind him. Harry couldn't quite make out what they were, but as Draco stepped closer, he handed him his potions and then took the two things that were floating and Harry realized it was ice cream. He grinned and sat up. He took his vision potion and then set his dreamless sleep on the nightstand, not ready to take that.

Draco climbed onto the bed next to him and slid under the covers. He handed him some ice cream and they both sat back and started eating. "I thought this might make up for the dinner interruption," he said after his first spoonful.

Harry laughed. "I think the sex more than made up for it, but this, this is like the cherry on top," he replied. Draco grinned over at him and they ate in silence for a bit.

Harry thought about the last month with them and then he remembered the dream that Draco had where he had been moaning. "Do you remember the dream you had a couple of weeks ago?"

Draco frowned. "I've had a lot of dreams over the past couple of weeks. You'll have to be more specific," he replied.

"The one that I woke you up from. You were moaning," he reminded him.

Draco blushed and looked over at him. "Oh, yeah, that dream. I remember," he replied cryptically.

Harry looked over at him with a questioning look. "Who was in it?" he asked.

"You," he replied looking up at him through his lashes.

Harry grinned and turned to face him more fully. "Oh really? Do tell," he requested.

Draco laughed. "Well, you called for me because you needed help taking a bath. So I came to help you and because I had major feelings for you, it was so hard to be professional in there. At one point you asked me to touch you and well, it made me very excited, but just as we were about to go any further, you, real you, woke me up," he explained.

Harry laughed. "Sorry about that. I knew it had to be a sex dream, after I saw that you were okay, but I knew that when I asked you at the park and you avoided answering me that you didn't want me to know. I thought that it might have involved someone else and that I was holding you back or something," he replied.

"I know you thought that, but now you know that the only person holding me back was myself. But, I'm no longer holding back, obviously, so there is nothing at all to worry about," he promised.

Harry grinned and leaned forward to kiss him. His lips were cool and tasted of chocolate. He opened his mouth and ran his tongue along Draco's lips and was immediately granted entrance. It wasn't long before the bowls were sent back to the kitchen and Harry and Draco got lost in each other once again. It was another hour before Harry took his dreamless sleep potion. They fell asleep, wrapped in each other's arms and completely satisfied with their life.

 **XXXX**

Harry awoke the next morning feeling colder than he expected, knowing that Draco slept with him last night. He opened his eyes slowly, wondering if maybe he had gotten up already. Sunlight was slipping in through the curtains and his eyes took a moment to adjust to the light. He looked around his room, realizing that he wasn't facing the rest of his bed. He paused in his perusal as he realized that while things were blurry, he could see every single color in his room vividly. He gasped and turned over to his other side. Draco was lying there on his side, facing Harry.

Harry took in Draco, seeing him completely now. The colors had been dull around him and not nearly as bright as they were right now. He had finally regained full use of his eyes. He wanted to cry he was so happy.

As if sensing that he was being stared at, Draco stirred awake and slowly opened his eyes. Harry gasped as he say the silver-blue of his eyes start to focus on him. He looked so beautiful that it hurt. Draco looked at him in concern at first, struggling to read his face, but then he sat up on his elbow, smiling broadly as he focused on Harry's emerald eyes. His eyes widened and he slid towards him, bringing his hand up to cradle his face.

"You can see completely again, can't you?" he whispered in disbelief. Harry nodded slowly. "Merlin, your eyes are even more beautiful than before. The glaze is completely gone. I can see you completely now," he whispered

"I never realized how beautiful you truly were," Harry whispered as he reached up and brushed his fingers across his cheeks and through Draco's hair. Draco's eyes fluttered closed for a moment and then he opened them again. He leaned down and captured Harry's lips in a kiss. He could see again and although he hated that it was his fault they got into the mess in the first place, he knew that he didn't regret one second of the time that they spent together because it made them both realize what they truly wanted in life. Each other.

THE END


End file.
